New Bat Family
by crazybrit1987
Summary: The Bat Family is growing but will this be better or worse for Terry?. With old, current and new foes appearing how will the new Batwoman, Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing cope alongside him?.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

...

Chapter 1

'I'm sick of this, Terry! Every time we make plans, you cancel on me! It's like you just don't care anymore,' I shout at him through the phone. I can feel the tears welling up behind my eyes.

'Dana, you know I have to go whenever Mr. Wayne wants me! I mean Jesus, even my tutors understand. That's why they let me study from home,' he tersely replies.

'**I don't care, McGinnis!' **I scream at him as the tears run down my face.

'You had to run out on my last two birthdays and our prom. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was spending most of prom on my own?'

'You think I wanted to leave?' He shouts back at me. 'After two years I thought you would understand! Apart from the mutt, he is on his own, and he needs my help, Dana! Especially since he took back control of his company.'

'Then why the **hell **doesn't he just hire a nurse? I mean, it's not like he can't afford it.'

'Because the damn mutt won't let anyone else near him! He even growls at me most of the time!' Terry yells back.

'You know what? I have had enough of this Terry and you obviously don't want to be with me. So, I'll make this easy for you. **We are through, so stay the hell away from me!**' Sobs begin racking my body, making it hard for me to breathe.

'**Fine!**' He shouts back as he slams the phone down.

Filled with grief and disbelief, I finally collapse on my bed and bury my head in the pillow, sobbing myself to sleep.

…

It has been two days since that call, and after failing to find Terry at his mum's and college, I decide give Max a ring and see if she knows where he is.

'Hello, Max; it's me.'

Max sighs into her phone. 'Dana, what do you want, girl? I'm busy.'

'I need to speak to Terry but he won't answer his phone. He isn't at college or his mum's,' I reply.

'I'm sorry, Dana; since you two had that fight I haven't seen him either. He's practically been working twenty-four seven. Your best chance would be to go to the mansion.'

Damn it, I _so _don't want to go the mansion. I've only meet Mr. Wayne once, and he scared the hell out of me.

'Max, will you please come with me?'

'Sorry, Dana, but I can't. With Terry busy and their mum out of town, I'm looking after Matt.'

_Double damn. _I look outside and find it's pouring rain. Making a decision, I answer Max, 'okay, I guess I better go to the manor.'

I start taking slow breaths to try and calm myself down as I head out to my car. _I hope Mr. Wayne is in a good mood, _I pray as I drive off.

Pulling up to the gates, I jump out of my car and run up to the intercom while trying to get as much shelter as possible from the wind and rain.

'Hello can anyone hear me?' I ask after pressing the call button.

'Who is this?' A gravelly voice replies.

'Mr. Wayne?'

'Speaking, and I don't like repeating myself.'

_Damn, he sounds mad_. 'It's Dana,' I say, 'Dana Tan, Terry's girlfriend; I need to talk to him. Max said he might be here.'

I stand there for what feels like ages, but then the gates finally swing open. _Thank God, now I just hope Terry will talk to me._

As I get back in the car and drive up, I can feel my heart pound in my chest particularly after I spot an old man with a dog standing in the doorway. As I get out of the car, the dog starts to growl and bark at me.

'Quiet, Ace,' Mr. Wayne grumbles.

_I can see why most people don't want to work here: that dog is huge. _'Hello Mr. Wayne; is Terry here?'

'No, but I take it you are the reason he is so distracted lately.'

'Yes, sir; we had a huge fight two days ago, and I wanted to apologize, but he won't answer his phone,' I explain, before suddenly realizing I've started crying and shaking again.

'You better come in then.'

As I walk up the steps he calls out to his dog, 'Ace, heal.'

As I follow Mr. Wayne into a huge study, my initial anxiety starts to leave, the old man no longer seeming so scary any more.

'Take a seat Miss Tan,' he invites; so I do, choosing the sofa beside his armchair. 'Would you like some tea?'

'No, thank you. So if Terry isn't here, why did you let me in?' I nervously ask, wringing my hands in my lap.

'Do you love Terry?'

I gasp, the unexpected bluntness of his question for some reason shocking me. My eyes momentarily travel down to hands before I lift my head to look Mr. Wayne straight in the eyes.

'Yes, I do; very much,' I reply with certainty.

'Then I think you need to see something.' Mr. Wayne stands up and walks over to a grandfather clock behind him. 'Terry won't be happy since I've told him several times to keep this secret from everyone, even you. But if it's the only way he can concentrate at work and stop making rookie mistakes, then I have no choice.'

I let out a shriek of surprise and jump back as the clock moves aside to reveal a secret staircase.

I look at Mr. Wayne questioningly, 'what's down there?'

'The reason I need Terry around so much. So, Miss Tan, are you ready to learn our best kept secret or not?'

_Please don't be some kind of torture chamber or dungeon, _I think to myself as I head down the stairs with Mr. Wayne following me.

When I reach the bottom, my attention falls on a gargantuan computer with someone occupying its chair, but since the back is facing me, I can't see who it is.

My eyes quickly roam around my new surroundings, finding in one corner a huge penny, beside which are display cases housing old costumes; I quickly recognize one belonging to Harley Quinn amongst others, while opposite to these is the current Batmobile. As I turn back to Mr. Wayne, I see four more cases by the stairs, displaying the old Batsuit along with Nightwing's, Batgirl's and Robin's; but the last one is empty for some reason.

'Oh my God, you're the original Batman! But that means-' As I spin to face the person in the chair, they turn at the sound of my voice.

'Dana?' I find myself staring at none other than the new Batman, his white lenses wide with surprise. He quickly pulls his cowl off to reveal the very familiar face I know so well.

I recoil with shock and anger before rounding on him. '**McGinnis, I'm going to kill you for keeping this from me!**'

…

AN; Just a quick note so you all know where I am this story is set a year after 'return of the joker'. Yes, this will be a repost of my old series I managed to recover all but the epilogue of Bat's Rising. Nightwing Beyond I will have to re do from scratch. Also it will now be one long story. Should be able to repost the old stuff every Saturday as it will give me time to fix any leftover errors and remind myself of details.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

...

Chapter 2

Still standing at the bottom of the stairs, I continue to glare at Terry.

'Dana, I wanted to tell you; but if Inque or any of the others ever found out my identity, they would hurt or even kill you to get to me.'

'**What?**' I shout at him. 'You think I can't look after myself?' The glare I give him doesn't seem to faze him much, so I walk up to him, grab the collar of his suit and pull it down so his face is level with mine. 'You might be Batman, but it doesn't mean I can't kick your arse,' I growl at him.

As I storm off towards the stairs, Terry reaches out a hand and grabs my shoulder. ''_Ok McGinnis, you asked for it''. _I spin out of his grip, then drop to a crouch and punch him in the gut. As he doubles over, I stand up and knee him in the chin before swinging around again and kicking him in the side of the head, making him fall back.

'Told you I can kick your arse,' I smirk at him. _God, that felt amazing._ 'Mr. Wayne, is there a punching bag or something around here? I think Terry has had enough for now, but I still need to hit something. 'I ask, hiding the fact I'm surprised he hasn't moved away from his spot at the foot of the staircase.

'There is a gym across from the office; feel free to use it, Miss Tan'

'Thank you.'

I catch a flash of a smirk as I walk past him. I guess he thinks Terry needs a bit of a kick now and again.

…

I'm still laying on the cave floor in shock, clutching my stomach as I watch Dana head back up to the mansion. God, I haven't been in this much pain since those 10 jokers ganged up on me.

'You ok?' Bruce asks. Oh sure, now he says something.

'Apart from bruises and being in a lot of pain, I'm fine.' I glare at Bruce as I get up.

'So after all I have taught you, why couldn't you dodge her moves?' He asked

'**Hello**,' I shout, 'who would expect their girlfriend to do that?'

'I would.'

'Well, yeah but your ex's include an assassin and Batgirl.'

'You forgot Catwoman. You know, at times I was more scared of Barbara than anyone else.'

I can't help but laugh at this, which causes me to wince in pain. 'Yeah, I can imagine. Is there any way to check on Dana? I know you have cameras all over this place.'

_Bruce is a little paranoid, after all._

'Yes but I'm not going to tell you how,' Bruce replies, sitting at the computer and typing in a command. The camera from the gym comes up, showing Dana kicking and punching the bag.

'Damn, she is really pissed,' I exclaim as she kicks the bag clean off the chain, sending it flying across the room.

We continue to watch her pick up a Bo staff as she approaches a punching dummy before she spins with weapon in hand and decapitates it.

'Well, good thing I didn't follow her, or I would have gotten my head kicked in; she must have been holding back. So how do you think I should handle this? I doubt pizza and a movie will do it this time.'

'Well, whenever I upset Barbara, I went all out: chocolates, flowers, jewellery, fancy dinner and a show.'

'Did it work?' I ask, but he just stares at me in reply. 'Uh, forget I asked. I'm going out on patrol in case she comes back.' I pull my cowl on and as I walk over to the Batmobile, I hear Dana coming back down the stairs.

'Terry we -' Her last words are drowned out by the roaring engine, but that doesn't stop her. 'Terry,' her voice comes through my comlink. Damn it, Bruce. 'Dana, I'm sorry but I really can't start arguing with you now. I need to concentrate.'

'I was just going to say be careful,' she counters. 'But if that's all you think I want to do, then you can get lost.'

I roll my eyes at my brashness; I should have just shut up and let her talk.

…

After I terminate the link with Terry, I walk over to Mr. Wayne's side, glancing over and noticing he is breathing heavily.

'You ok?' I ask with concern.

'Yes, I just need my pills. They're on the table behind you.'

Quickly fetching them, I hand them over to him. 'Here you go.' I wait for him to take the necessary dose before I ask, 'Mr. Wayne do you think I'm a spoiled brat who keeps demanding all of Terry's time?' I lean on the back of his chair and stare at the computer.

'No; I think you are what you are hormonal teenage girl, and don't lean on my chair.'

'Sorry!' I quickly apologize, straightening up.

'You can clear that table and wheel it over here if you want.'

'Thanks.' I do as told and use the table to sit next to Mr. Wayne.

'Not that I care, but why aren't you mad at me as well?'

_Is he always this blunt_? 'I don't know. I think it's 'because I'm a bit scared of you.'

Suddenly, an alarm starts wailing, cutting off our conversation. 'What the hell is that?' I shout over the noise.

Mr. Wayne turns his chair back to the computer and silences it. 'Terry, the alarm at the Gotham museum just went off. You better check it out.'

'Ok, I'm on my way. Call you when I get there.'

…

A few minutes later, I arrive to the museum and begin circling it to scan the area.

'I'm at the museum. Looks normal from the outside.' I land and activate the Batmobile's cloak before moving over to an open skylight. 'I'm heading in.'

'Ok, I'll be watching through the video link in your cowl'

'Um, Bruce, shouldn't there be guards?' I ask, finding the solitude strange.

'Yes.'

'Any idea where the alarm actually came from?'

'No.'

I roll my eyes and suppress a laugh. _Helpful as ever, boss_. 'Great, so it could be any of the alarms in here,' I sigh before suddenly spotting lights.

Bingo; switching on my own cloaking device, I creep towards them. I spot a lone female guard tied to a chair with no sign of any one else.

'I'm going to get her out,' I tell Bruce.

'You do realize it's a trap, right?'

'Yeah, it's also the best way to flush out our thief.' I creep up behind her and switch off my cloak and cut the rope with my claws.

'You ok, lady?'

'I am now,' she replies, her sultry voice taking me aback.

'That voice – it can't be her,' I hear Bruce gasp. Suddenly, she spins around and kicks me in the face.

'Terry!' I hear Bruce and Dana cry out.

'Sweet dreams, Batman,'

The last things I see are her luminous green eyes as she leans over my face. The last thing I can remember thinking is _why her _before I black out.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

...

Chapter 3

'Mr. Wayne, who was that woman?' I look over to see shock on his face.

'Her name is Pamela Isley; you would know her better as Poison Ivy. I thought she was dead.' Irritation flickers in his eyes.

'Oh my God, I have heard of her. She was one of your most notorious villains.' I jump up and run towards the stairs, trying to hold back tears of fear.

'Miss Tan, if you go after her, she will kill you.'

'I can't just sit here; I have to go help Terry,' I shout at him, this time letting the tears run down my face.

'Then if you want to help, you can; but before you go, you should be briefed.' He types something on the computer and brings up a file. 'Read this.'

...

Name: Poison Ivy

Real name: Pamela Lillian Isley

Height: 5' 8'

Weight: 115 pounds

Hair: Red

Associates: Harley Quinn

Abilities: Expertise in botany, toxicology and Plant manipulation

Location: unknown; last seen aboard a sinking cruise ship; however, body was not recovered with the wreckage.

Background:

Botanist Dr. Pamela Isley was transformed into a human-plant hybrid by a science experiment gone wrong. With chlorophyll flowing through her veins instead of blood, she developed a toxic touch and a pheromone-fuelled talent for seduction.

Notes:

Ivy has an incredible immune system; no toxin or chemical of any type has been known to affect her.

In recent years Ivy has developed the ability to control and communicate through plant life.

She can manipulate men and women to do her bidding using enhanced pheromones and mind controlling toxins.

Ivy's skin tone has also in recent years changed to pale white.

...

'Dana, you will need this.' Mr. Wayne hands me a black suit similar to Terry's.

'Mr. Wayne, you're giving me! a Batsuit?' I look up at him with surprise.

'Terry and I were watching you in the gym, and I think you have great potential; I've been making this as a spare for Terry, but it isn't finished.'

'Ok,' I barely utter since my throat starts going dry.

'Go get changed. I have recalled the Batmobile; I'll run you through the features I have installed on the way to the museum.'

nodding I quickly run off to the alcove he is pointing to.

...

'Mr. Wayne,' I call out as I walk back over to him. 'There's a problem: the cowl is too big, so I can't see through it.'

'Hold on.' He moves over to the cases where the old suits hang. 'Here, try Batgirl's on.'

I pull it on and flick my hair through the hole in the back. 'How do I look?'

'It will do; if you tap the side, it will turn the communicator on. Here, take these.'

He hands me a short silver tube and a pair of lenses. 'It's a collapsible Bo staff. Give it a twist.' Twisting it as instructed I watch as the staff extends.

'Nice. What are these for?' I ask as I pop the lenses in.

'Night vision lenses that activate automatically in low light.'

I hear the Batmobile approach, and once it lands, I jump in before the canopy has fully opened.

'I can fly it by remote from here so don't worry about steering or navigation.'

I sigh with relief at that. As the engine fires up, Mr. Wayne's image appears on a video screen in the cockpit.

'The suit has servo motors that will enhance your speed and strength, a built-in grapple hook, and retractable claws.'

'Sounds easy enough,' I reply, hiding the fact that I think I'm crazy for even doing this.

'Good luck, Dana, and be careful. Ivy probably has all of the guards under her control by now, so the only way you can take her down is to either deliver a large electrical charge or physically knock her out.'

…

As the Batmobile lands, I slip out and creep over to the open skylight, looking down into the room to find it has been covered in vines.

'Any last minute tips?'

'Watch out for Ivy; she may hide behind mind controlled people and her plants, but she is a lot stronger than she looks.'

'Thanks; ok, here goes.' With final thoughts reiterating how crazy this is, I quickly spot Terry tied to a statue with vines.

When Ivy saunters in, I can see why men drool over her. She has the figure most women would kill for; her bright red hair is stark against her pale skin and the black dress she's wearing only accentuates her bust.

'Those must be fake.'

'If you mean Ivy's bust, they're real. '

I raise an eyebrow under the cowl. 'And how would you know?'

An awkward moment of silence passes, making me wonder if he's about to recount an embarrassing moment from the past. 'Nightwing,' he instead replies, but I'm not totally convinced it wasn't actually Bruce himself. 'He pretty much made the same comment you did, and she,' he clears his throat before continuing, 'used her cleavage to prove him wrong.'

'Uh, that's not something I wanted to know.'

'You asked.'

'Yeah, remind me not to do that again.'

I suddenly notice Ivy's green eyes are looking right at me; just to make sure she really does see me, I wave a hand only to find she waves back and smiles sinisterly as she mouths 'bye Batgirl'. So much for stealth.

A huge vine comes shooting towards me, and with a curse, I jump through the window and fire the grapple hook to slow myself down as I land on a statue. I turn to face Ivy.

'First off, it's Batwoman not girl, and second nobody beats my boyfriend up but me,' I yell at her.

Ivy coos and pouts at me. ''you're worse than the Cat was for the first Bat.' I can't help but gasp at that.

'Seriously, Batman and Catwoman?' Ivy nods. 'Wow, I never knew that.'

'Dana, concentrate on the mission,' Bruce shouts at me through the communicator.

'So Ivy, just between us girls, how are you still alive?'

'Please,' she snorts, 'I'm more plant than human now; as long as I have sunlight I can stay alive.' Ivy moves over to Terry's unconscious body, her hips swinging seductively. 'I only came back to check on Harley; I wanted to be sure that clown hadn't messed her up again; but being back in town, I couldn't resist having a little fun.' She strokes Terry's arm before leaning over to kiss him all the while watching me.

I'm going to scratch your eyes out; you witch I think to myself.

'The old Batman said you where one of his hardest opponents,' I say instead, trying to keep her attention.

'Yes, I bet I did make things hard for Batman, Robin and Nightwing; and with their body armour, I doubt it was very comfortable,' she says with a sly wink.

I grimace in disgust and shudder ''so not what I meant'

She chuckles. 'Well, what did you expect with a body like mine?' She runs her hands down her side for emphases. 'Now Batgirl,'

'For the last time, it's Batwoman'

'Whatever I think it's time for you to die.; Batman be a sweetie and kill her.'

'Whatever you say Mistress Ivy,' he replies, suddenly lifting his head as he awakens.

As I jump up, a vine slams me into the floor, knocking the wind out of me

As Terry drops towards me, I fire my grapple and pull myself out of the way just as his foot slams down.

'Need to be faster than that, honey,' I taunt.

'Let's see you dodge what you can't see,' he smirks before throwing some smoke bombs around me.

'Little help, boss,' I ask Mr. Wayne.

'Tap the left side of your cowl; it will activate the heat vision lenses,' he guides in reply.

'Very schway,' I smile when I do as suggest. 'Damn, the right one is broken.' I quickly throw down my own set of smoke bombs.

'At least if Ivy can't see me I only have to worry about Batman.'

I suddenly hear jets approach and jump out of the way just as Terry flies past.

'What's the best way to ground him?' I ask.

'The wings are vulnerable, but even with the enhanced strength, you won't be able to rip them off.'

'Ok, guess I better improvise.' I jump as he passes under me again and grab onto his back.

'does my baby want to fly?' He mocks.

'Nope; just wanted to do this.' I fire the grapple through his right wing and jump, snapping it with my weight.

Losing his flight capability, he fires his own grapple and lands on a support beam. 'Smart move babe,' he growls, clearly not happy with the assault.

Terry fires two bolas at me; I manage to dodge one but the other wraps round my legs, making me mutter a curse.

'Focus you beat him once, you can do it again,' Mr. Wayne coaches.

As Terry drops towards me, I fight the urge to roll away. Instead, I bring my legs up and kick him in the gut, rolling both of us over so he lands beside me. I elbow him in the face, knocking him out again.

As I slice through the bola with my claws I call out to Ivy, 'guess what, Ivy; I won and you're next.'

'Not quite, Bratgirl. Guards! Finish her off.'

Throwing down the last of my smoke bombs before dragging Terry out of the way, I watch the five guards spread out. I'm not too worried about them, though; they'll be easy enough to knock out. Sneaking up behind a pair of guards, I kick their legs out from under them then loop a line around their feet and fire it into the ceiling, causing them to hang upside down from the roof.

'Two down, three to go.'

Noticing a lone guard not far away, I hide by a statue and wait until he walks past, getting close enough for a roundhouse kick to the head that sends him to the floor. A curse escapes me when I notice the last two guards are standing back to back.

'Boss I need some suggestions; I got two guards back-to-back so I can't get behind them.'

'Use a bola, then just punch them,' comes the gruff reply from Mr. Wayne.

'Well, here goes.'

Getting as near as I can by climbing over display cases, I throw a bola around them, which by sheer dumb luck, they wind up banging heads and passing out.

'Wow that was easy,' I mutter to myself. 'Hey Ivy, any more guards to hide behind? Because you're next.'

'No, but you will have to find me first Bratwoman'

'Come on Ivy, we're both too old to play hide and seek.'

Suddenly, I feel a vine wrap around my legs and pull me up to the rafters where Ivy is laying on a vine of her own.

'Hmm, true but it is fun.' She rubs her hand across my cheeks.

Oh forget this, time to play dirty. I head butt Ivy in the face, causing the vine holding me to let go. Before I drop, I grab the vine Ivy is laying on, swing around and kick her in the side of the head.

'You little witch,' she growls before kicking me in the stomach.

Doubling over, I roll and grab her rising leg, pulling her over the side with me.

As we fall, Ivy uses one of her vines to catch herself; unfortunately, I'm not so lucky and slam into the ground.

'Dana!' I hear Mr. Wayne cry out.

'I'm fine,' I lie as I roll over and spit out some blood, thanking God I only fell a few meters.

'Such a pity. I was hoping that would kill you.' I look up to find Ivy pouting. 'Guess I will just have to bash your head in myself.'

As I struggle to my feet, Ivy lowers herself down on the vine. Before I can even focus on Ivy, she punches me square in the face. I hear a load crack as a sharp paid shoots from my nose before I collapse on the floor again.

'Poor baby Bat, time for you to die.'

As Ivy launches herself at me, I use the last of my energy to do the only thing I can. I grab my Bo staff, and as it extends, I ram it in to her stomach and flip her clear over me. While she is down, I smash the staff across her stomach and then smash it in to her face, knocking her out.

'I win Ivy,' I groan before everything goes black.

…

When I wake up, I discover I'm lying in bed. 'Where am I?' I mumble.

'Gotham General Hospital,' I hear an unfamiliar voice beside me reply. 'If you're interested, you have three cracked ribs, a broken nose and severe bruising.'

'Oh crud.' As I reach up to my face, I realize I still have the cowl on.

'If you're worried about your identity, I warned the ambulance crew and doctors not to remove the cowl unless they wanted to get arrested.' I look over to see Commissioner Gordon sitting next to my bed.

'How's Batman?'

'Apart from some bruises, most of which I'm told you gave to him,' I notice she is smiling at that, making me guess she doesn't like him much, 'Mr. McGinnis is fine.'

'What!' I sit bolt upright, cringing at the immense pain from my ribs. 'You know who he is?'

'I should; that's my old cowl you're wearing.'

'Oh great,' I moan. 'I suppose you know who I am then.'

'No; I might not like what you are doing but I respect your identity. By the way, he's the one who treated your nose,' she points to the other side of me. I turn to find Terry still in his suit and asleep in the other chair.

'Nothing changes,' I laugh and shake my head. 'When can I get out of here?'

'Tomorrow,' she pauses, 'well technically today since you've been out all night'

'Great, what am I going to tell my roommate?'

'If it helps, I used to tell my dad I had slept at a friend's after a late study session. Now since you are awake, I'm going to go and give Bruce hell about letting you go out especially after Ivy she even gave me and Supergirl trouble one time.'

'Where is my suit?'

The commissioner turns he head as she leaves.

'McGinnis is sleeping on it, but your staff is on the table there.'

I grab the staff and use it to poke Terry.

'Hey wake up, you lazy idiot,' I shout at him.

'Huh what?' He mumbles as he rubs his eyes. 'Oh hi, glad to see you're awake.'

'Yes, now get off my suit so I can get dressed and get out of here.'

...

It isn't long before we are back at the cave and I'm seated on a table while Mr. Wayne checks my ribs.

'Ow, take it easy,' I warn.

'Sorry,' he grumbles. 'Well, with some bed rest you should be fine in a few days.'

…

A/N: and here is number three please let me know what you think of the fight.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

...

Chapter 4

Jeez, Bruce's study is so much brighter than the cave I think to my self-blinking away the spots as Terry helps me to sit on the sofa across from Bruce.

'Dana if you want to stay and work with us, there are rules:

One, I'm in charge,

Two, no killing, ever,

Three, you don't go out alone until you can match Terry in flight and target training,

Four, you always give me one hundred per cent,

If that's a problem, there's the door,' Bruce stares at me while pointing with his cane at the door, waiting for my answer.

'That's not a problem, but do I have to tell Commissioner Gordon who I am?'

'Not until you're ready.'

I can't help but smile with relief at this.

'Bruce, are you sure about this?' Terry asks. I turn to glare at him.

'Dana beat you twice and took Ivy down on her own. As long as she follows the rules, she stays.'

'Besides, McGinnis, how are you going to stop me?' I grin.

'Terry, show Dana around but don't train her until her ribs heal.'

'Sure. Come on, Dana,' he replies and takes hold of my hand, leading me into the cave.

After Terry has shown me the various training rooms, we head to the workshop where I see Terry's and my suit laid out.

'Sorry about the wing. Will it take long to fix?'

'Nope,' he smiles. 'Here, I'll show you. Since Bruce wants you to stay, you better learn this stuff. See, there's a pin at the top and bottom of the wing.'

'Yeah, I see them.'

'You just unscrew these and, presto, the cloth can be removed; then just get the spare, stretch it into place, tighten the screws back up and done.' He stands back and rubs his hands.

'But how does it go rigid?'

'It's a special cloth that Wayne Tech designed. Just pass a charge through it, and it will take on a pre-set shape; see the pins are connected to the suit's power supply.'

'Very schway,' I grin.

'As for the surface damage just patch it with spare material. As long as the circuits are fine, it's easy.'

'Can I try to fit my wings?'

'Sure go ahead; while you do that, I'll get some measuring tape.'

'Why?'

'To measure you for your cowl. The suit conforms to the wearer, so that won't be an issue,' he explains before walking away.

When Terry returns, he has a scanner with him as well.

'We need a scan for the security system, so place your hand here a moment,' he says, gesturing to the scanner's glass face.

After my head has been measured and my wings fitted, Terry plugs a cable into the suit's data port.

'Once that's all done, your suit will have all the same set up as mine. So, what do you want to do now, Dana?' He asks, looking down at me.

A mischievous glint flashes in my eye as I lean up to kiss him. 'Got a bed?' I whisper in his ear.

A grin crosses his lips as he lifts me into his arms and carries me to his room.

….

waking up an hour later I blink a few times then realise that I'm in the bed sitting up slightly I hear Terry come in from the bathroom.

''I better call Max. She is going to flip when she finds out about you.'

'What? You told Max but not me?!' I shout, my eyes narrowing in to a glare.

'Relax, Dana. I can explain. You remember that program Max created to find the Jokerz' identities?'

'Yeah?' I raise a brow at him.

'Well, it spat out my name, but when they attacked Max, I had to save her, and she ended up working it out herself.'

'I get it,' I reply, easing my frown. 'But I want to be the one to tell her.'

'Deal,' Terry agrees as he sits beside me and starts making small circles on my bare shoulder with his finger.

Sighing I lay my head against his chest. 'Any other surprises.'

'Uh well,' he hesitates before continuing. 'After that fight we had at the club a few years ago, I met this other girl called Mel. We, uh, slept together once, but I swear I haven't spoken to her in over a year, particularly since I found out she was part of the Royal Flush Gang.'

I sit bolt upright, unable to say a thing for a few seconds before I find my voice and round on him. 'McGinnis, I am going to kill you!' I scream.

This prompts Terry to run out of the room butt naked, the sight of which compels me to burst into laughter.

'McGinnis, why are you running round my house naked?' I hear Bruce shout at him.

I wrap the sheet round myself and head for the shower.

'You just wait until my ribs heal; I'm going to kick your sexy ass all around that practice room.'

…

'Hi guys come on in,' Max greets Terry and me.

'Max, we need to tell you something important,' Terry starts.

'If it's about Dana being Batwoman, I already know,' she instead replies.

'What?' We simultaneously shout. I can tell Max is trying not to laugh.

'How? When?' I ask staring at her with wide eyes.

Max bursts out laughing ''I got you guys. I was just taking a shot in the dark.'

'Max, you are evil sometimes,' Terry groans as he rolls his eyes.

'I know. Do me a favour, Dana, kick his ass every now and again. It's good for him,' Max jokes.

'I already did twice; that's why Bruce let me stay,' I grin at her.

'Good for you, girl,' Max giggles. The scowl we see on Terry's face makes us both burst into laughter.

It's a few days later that my cowl was finished, and Bruce had been kind enough to let me pick a different colour for my suit, which has been changed to a light grey while the bat remained that bright red. Once everything was done and put together, I'm glad to see that the change was for the better.

…

Sitting up in bed, I find Dana has already dressed but with her top partly pulled up as she studies her still bruised ribs. It's hard to believe that only a few days ago, Dana didn't even know I'm Batman.

'Morning, pretty lady,' I start.

'Morning, Terry,' she calls over her shoulder. 'So, we still on for training?'

'Yeah, just give me some time to get dressed and eat.'

'Ok, I'll meet you in the cave then,' she calls as she heads out the door.

…

I walk into the cave and see Dana looking at the cases with her suit on but the cowl down.

'You look good in that suit, Dana,' I compliment as I slowly study the curve hugging costume.

'Be nice and you might get see me out of it later,' she winks.

'Only might?' I playfully pout.

'McGinnis, get your hormones under control,' Bruce suddenly intervenes. I wince with embarrassment when I realize I hadn't seen him sitting behind the computer.

'Sorry,' I mutter, frowning at the back of Bruce's head. 'So, Dana, what do you want to try first: flight, target training or the Batmobile simulator?'

She shrugs. 'Whichever one, I don't really care.'

'Then we can start with target training. Just give me a minute to get my suit on.' After I'm ready, I place a hand on the small of her back as we walk to the lift and head down to the training area. 'A lot of the functions are linked in to synaptic controls, so if you think it, the suit does it.'

'Schway,' she grins.

…

As we step into the training area we walk over to the target range, which is a row of static dummies.

'The Batarang's have three settings: standard which is great for disarming people, shock which acts like a Taser, and explosive which is self-explanatory. Now like I said the suits have synaptic controls, so just think of the one you want and it will pop out.' To prove his point, Terry pulls out all the three types. 'Like I said, it's easy once you get used to it.'

'So I take it I just have to score so many hits before I can move on.'

'No, you have to hit the bull's-eye ten times in a row before you can advance to moving targets.'

'Then, let's get started,' I smile, as I call for a Batarang and turn to the dummies.

…

'That was impressive, Dana. Out of one hundred targets, you have only missed ten,' I start, not hiding my surprise at her performance.

She just shrugs 'Why do you think I always win at the fair? I have good aim.'

'You think you can continue or are your ribs sore?'

'I'm ok for now.'

I give her a nod as I switch on the motors and the targets start moving in different directions.

'To pass this stage, you just need to hit the bull's-eye five times out of ten,' I explain, but Dana gives me a grin that makes me wonder what she's thinking. It isn't long before I find out. 'Jeez, Dana, ten out of ten! You're better than me at this.'

'Nice to learn I don't just kick your butt in combat,' she teases, patting me on the shoulder. 'So what's next?'

'Simulator; it'll give your side a rest.'

'Lead the way.'

…

'This is the simulator,' I explain to Dana, pointing at a replica of the Batmobile's cockpit. 'Once it's on, it creates a hologram of Gotham. All you have to do is stay in the air as long as possible without crashing.'

'Ok,' she calls out, jumping in. 'So how do I fly it?'

'It's pretty easy to drive. All you need to do is push the controls forward to accelerate and back to slow down, then tilt left to right to turn and up or down to gain to lower altitude'

'Easy enough,' she grins at me then pulls her cowl on. 'Let's do this.'

…

It has been an hour since we started, and I'm amazed by how badlyshe's doing. 'Dana, how can you crash with in one minuet ten times?' I find myself yelling with exasperation.

'Shut up McGinnis!I'm not used to something which accelerates this fast,' she growls at me. 'Can we try something else?' She pulls her cowl off, clearly annoyed with herself.

'Fine; come on, we'll try flight training. Follow me.'

…

'Flying is easy. The wings and jets are also part of the synaptic controls; the wings will pop out and the jets will kick in when you think of them.'

'Sounds easy enough,' she gulps and pulls her cowl back on. 'What do I need to do?'

'Just fly through the rings over this chasm.' She gives me a look of fear. 'Don't worry; there's a safety net, and you won't go fast enough to do any serious damage if you hit anything.' I pull her close and reassure her with a kiss. 'If you get scared, just fire your grapple and I will fly over and get you.'

'Ok, this is scary, but I've got to do it sometime, so let's get it over with.' With a running start, she jumps off the edge and fires her jets as she shoots towards the roof.

'Oh shit!' She screams as she dives back down just before hitting the ceiling.

'Dana, calm down; forget about the rings for now, just try and fly in a circle, ok?'

'Ok.' She manages to level out and fly in rough circles. 'I think I'm getting it, now what?'

'Now try diving then pulling up and levelling off as close to the ceiling as you can.'

'Ok, here goes,' she replies, sounding terrified.

'You want to stop, Dana?'

'Hell no,' she growls before she tries shooting up but ends up smacking right into the ceiling.

'Hang on.' I fire my own jets and grab her. 'You ok?'

'Apart from a huge headache and my ribs are killing me, yeah I'm fine.' She pulls her cowl off and I see she is crying from the pain.

'Come on we better get Bruce to look at your ribs.'

…

As soon as we get out of the lift, I see Bruce with the medical kit set up next to one of the beds.

'I was watching the cameras; Terry, help her get the suit off.'

'Um, that's not a good idea, Mr. Wayne. I'm kind of just in a pair of boxer shorts I borrowed off of Terry,' she confesses, blushing a bright pink that makes me smile.

'Then McGinnis, get her suit off, then help her get some clothes on.' He turns back to the medical kit shaking his head and muttering something about teenagers.

'Come on, Dana,' I put my arm around her and head her over to the alcove where we store the suits so she can change.

A few minutes later, we walk back over to the bed. 'Ok, let's check your head first,' Bruce starts. 'Look straight ahead.' He shines a light into her eyes. 'Pupils look normal so no concussion. Lift your top.' Once Dana has her top up, we can see her bruises.

'Looks like you just aggravated the injury; take some pain killers and try to relax.'

'You got it. Now can we get some food, Terry? I am starving.' She looks at me with pleading eyes.

'Yeah, sure; I'll help you to the kitchen,' I agree, holding a hand out for her.

…

Once in the kitchen, I hand her a glass of water and some painkillers.

'Thanks, Terry.' She pops the pills in her mouth and downs the water.

'So where did you learn to fight like that?' I ask as we sit at the kitchen table.

Dana just stares into space for a few seconds then sighs. 'My grandfather owned a dojo back in Japan, and he used to look after me while my parents were at work.' She lifts her legs up on the chair and rests her chin on her knees. 'He used to let me join in with the lessons. When he died, we moved here, and I stopped training.' I move behind her and start rubbing her neck and shoulders. 'But when you took over the role of Batman, I started up again partly to keep my mind busy and to give me something to do when you had to run off.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

She shrugs 'I guess it's true what they say: what's good for the goose, is good for the gander. We both had our secrets.'

a/n hope this clears up why Dana is so good at fighting and with the Batarang's.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

...

Chapter 5

'Oh God, that feels so good,' I cry out as I stretch out all my muscles. Now that my ribs are fully healed, it doesn't hurt to finally do this.

It's hard to believe it's only been a month or so since my fight with Ivy and moving into the manor. I head over to the changing area and pull on my suit, gloves and boots and buckle my belt. I grab my Bo staff and slide it into the special pocket I made on my right thigh, then pull my cowl on before I walk back out to the cave.

I look over at the Batmobile as I come out and wonder if I can go more than a minute without crashing this time. I head down to the simulator since it's the only thing Bruce is still not happy about.

I mean I achieved one hundred per cent on target training, which is something; only he and Barbara had achieved before, and I can fly almost as good as Terry now, apart from scraping my sides on the cave wall every now and again.

So why the hell can't I fly the Batmobile without crashing it?As I climb in and stick my feet up on the dash, I think back to when I told Barbara who I was.

…

Two days ago Bruce had asked her to come up to the mansion to invite her to a party he was going to throw in remembrance of his old butler Alfred.

'Hi, Commissioner Gordon,' I greeted as I walked up to her. 'I need to tell you something.'

'If it's the fact that you're Batwoman, Miss Tan, I worked it out.'

'What? How?' I blurted out, dumb struck.

'You forget, Miss Tan, not only was I Batgirl, I am also a police officer. It is my job to find things out.'

'Ok, but how?'

She actually smiled and chuckled at the confused look on my face. 'From the security footage. You told Ivy, and I quote, 'No-body beats my boyfriend up but me'. After that, given I know McGinnis is Batman, it was easy.'

'Oh, so I've been getting stressed out about this for nothing then?'

'Yes; I knew the same day they let you out of the hospital. I just wanted to see how long you would take to tell me.'

…

I snap back to the present when I hear footsteps coming towards me.

'Dana, you down here?'

'Yeah Terry, in here,' I call back and stick my arm out so he can see me.

'Hey, sexy.' He leans over the side of the simulator and rests his head on my leg. 'So you ready to try the simulator again?'

'No; now that my ribs are healed, I can train you.'

'Yeah, right,' he rolls his eyes

I swing my legs and put him in a headlock with my knee on his throat. 'Excuse me, but I kicked your butt twice already. Go suit up, McGinnis'

…

A little while later, we stand facing each other in the training room.

'I'm so going to enjoy this; consider it payback for Melanie, McGinnis.'

We start to circle each other until Terry activates his camouflage.

'Nice try, Terry,' I switch to the thermal lenses in my cowl and spin away as he tries to grab me.

As he comes at me again, I drop and fire my jets, shoving my shoulder into his gut and slamming him against the wall.

'Give up yet?' I grin.

'No, I've had worse from Shriek.'

'Fine, lets up the stakes,' I call out as I back flip away and pull out my staff.

As Terry fires Batarang's at me, I swat them away with my staff, then flip behind him and kick him in the back of the head. While he's down, I flip him over then using my staff like a pole vault and bring my weight down on his chest.

'Face it Terry I will always beat you in close combat.' I pat his cheek and get up.

As I walk away, I hear Terry get up and rush towards me. God, he isn't going to try that again. I just drop and thrust my staff backwards between his legs and flip him up then, while he is in mid-air, I throw two bolas at him, tying him up so he lands hard on the floor. I finish the move by jabbing him in the gut with the staff.

'Now do you give up?' I ask. He just nods. 'Smart boy.'

I slice the bolas with my claws. 'Now you can leave with dignity or try that again, but next time I will break your nose, got it?'

He just walks off, clearly pissed I beat him again.

'Do you think you could try not to break him Dana?'

Crap, I didn't realize Bruce was watching. 'The way I see it, Bruce, if he falls for that same trick three times; it's his own fault; would you have in your prime?' I turn to face him, pulling my cowl off.

'Maybe once, but I would have expected it the second time and jumped over you.' As he walks away with Ace at his heels, he calls back, 'you better go get ready for the party.'

…

Taking Bruce's suggestion, I find myself a few minutes later sitting in my room with Max and Ace picking out my dress.

'How about this one?' I ask, holding up Terry's favourite white dress.

'No I think this will suit you better,' Max replies and holds up a purple dress we had found in the back of the wardrobe.

'What you think, Ace?' He tilts his head then barks and wags his tail. 'Ok, that settles it; this one it is.'

'Any idea whose it is, Dana?'

'No, but I think it might have belonged to Bruce's mom; I just hope he doesn't mind me wearing it. Oh Max, how is that side project I asked you about going?'

'It will be ready for you in a couple of days; although, I don't get why you don't just ask Mr. Wayne.'

'Because I want this to be something I sorted out by myself; plus, it will prove to them that you can be helpful, Max.'

She gives me a grateful smile. 'So, are you ready to dazzle, Miss Tan?'

I grab Max's arm. 'Yes I am, Miss Gibson'

As we head down the stairs, I see Bruce and Terry talking to a short man with Grey hair. 'Dana, Max, I want you meet Tim Drake, the second Robin.' Tim smiles at each of us.

'Evening ladies, and allow me to introduce my wife, Stephanie Drake.'

He puts his arm around a woman in a green dress with bright white hair and blue eyes. He turns and we see a young, well-built man with black hair and dressed in dark trousers, a black T-shirt and a brown leather jacket. Beside him stands a woman with black hair, wearing a black dress standing just behind them with what seems to be a combination of middle eastern and Asian characteristics.

'This is our son Jason and his girlfriend Cassie Cain,' Tim introduces.

'I hope you don't mind, Bruce, but after everything that happened, I told them all about my past as Robin.'

Bruce shakes Steph's hand. 'Not at all, Tim. In fact, I'm glad you did as I don't have to lie to them now.' He then shakes Jason's and Cassie's hands.

'I'm glad, too, Mr. Wayne.' Steph steps forward. 'In fact I always wanted to meet the man who put my dad in jail,' she chuckles at the confused look on Bruce's face. 'My Maiden name was Brown; my father was a lieutenant for Carmine Falcone when you busted the gang you freed me and my mother.'

Bruce nods with understanding and, after receiving an unexpected kiss on the cheek from her, he watches her walk back to the main room with her family following suit. The next person to arrive is Commissioner Gordon wearing a simple black dress.

'Hello, Barbara,' Bruce greets.

'No Sam,' she shakes her head. 'He had to work.'

'Well, Tim and his family are through there. They know about all of us, so there's no need to lie.'

'Thank God. I've hated lying to them all these years.' As Barbara heads off, Bruce goes to shut the door.

'That's all the guests.'

'Not quit, old man.' We turn to see a couple there; one is a tall, lean man in a dark suit with white hair and blue eyes on the steps, and the other is a slightly shorter woman with white hair and green eyes in a white dress.

'Dick,' Bruce takes a step back.

'Hello, Bruce. I take it you remember Kori?'

'Of course; Mrs. Grayson.' She just nods and glares at Bruce. Clearly whatever the reason behind Dick's leaving, she isn't happy about it.

'Terry, Dana, this is Dick and Kori Grayson, better known as Nightwing and Starfire,' Bruce explains.

'So you are the new Batman and Batwoman I take it?' Dick shakes Terry's hand first, then mine.

'Yeah we are, Mr. Grayson,' I reply, pulling his hand and giving him a hug before kissing Kori on the cheek; however, the gesture causes a static charge to pass between us. 'Ow! Holographic watch?'

'Yeah,' Kori replies. 'To help protect Dick's secret; I don't like it, but could be worse, I suppose.'

'Better than wearing a full cowl like we do, I guess.'

She just shrugs. 'No idea, never wore one; at least I can turn this off now.'

Suddenly her appearance changes to the orange-skinned alien redhead I remember from the papers.

'Wow, you must be, what, 50 now? And you look like your still in your late teens!'

She just smiles back at me. 'We Tamaranean's age much slower than humans, and Dick certainly isn't complaining.' She gives me a cheeky wink before floating into the other room after Dick and Bruce.

Terry wraps an arm round my waist from behind and rests his head on my shoulder. 'This should be interesting'

'How so?'

'I only know bits and pieces from Barb and the others in the Justice League, but I think Dick left to marry Kori and Bruce wouldn't go to the wedding because of Batman business, which is why Dick never came back.'

'Oh boy, this is going to be a long night.'


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

**...**

**Chapter 6**

'Damn it, where is that phone?' I scream as I hunt round my room.

'Got it; it's under the bed, here you go.' Terry stands up beside the bed and passes the phone over.

'Thanks, Terry.' I kiss him just before he heads in to the bathroom for a shower. Looking at the phones screen I see I have a missed call from Max shrugging I quickly call her back.

'Hi, Max. What's up?'

'That special project you asked me to work on is ready. Can you meet me at my house?'

'Sure see you in about an hour.'

'See you then, bye. Oh, and bring your suit.'

'Ok; bye, Max. Terry I'm off to Max's. See you later,' I call through to the bathroom.

'See you later. Oh, and Dana, don't be late for patrol or Bruce will go nuts.'

'I won't be, bye!' I call out for a final time before heading out.

…

As I come around the corner, I spot Max's distinctive pink hair. 'Hey, Max.'

'Hi Dana; come on, we need to go to the garage around the back,' Max grins as she gets up and walks to the side of the house.

'Did you have any trouble getting what you needed?'

'No; thanks for giving me the money Mr. Wayne is paying you. It helped a lot. What does he put it down as on the tax form anyway?'

'Domestic Assistant,' I roll my eyes as Max laughs.

'You mean like a cook?'

'Yeah, which is good cause I might not be good at it, but I'm still better than both of them.' We both laugh at that.

'Here we are' Max lifts up the door to reveal a silver hover bike with a red bat painted on the front.

'Oh my God, Max, it's gorgeous!' I exclaim as I hug and kiss Max on the cheek.

'Now, for the most part, you drive it as normal; but I better explain the changes I made,' Max starts before pulling me towards the bike. 'I fitted a much more powerful engine and a turbo so it will now do 350 mph. If you push the red switch in the middle, it will fire a booster jet. The blue switch will turn on the camouflage and there is a two-way video link fitted in to the windscreen. Thanks for letting me study your suit's camouflage by the way; it helped a lot.'

'No, thank _you_, Max. Now I can keep up with Terry without being cramped in the back of the Batmobile,' I reply before glancing at my watch. 'Crap, it's almost seven. I better get changed.' As I kick my shoes off and pull my top off Max goes red and turns her back to me.

'Dana!'

'What? I haven't got anything you don't see every time you take a shower or get dressed.'

'I know, but still, Jesus.' I just laugh at the back of Max's head. 'You can turn around. I'm decent,' I call out as I pull my cowl on and jump on the bike 'I better get going. I'll call you once I've ridden around for a bit to get used to it.'

'Ok Dana; catch you later.'

'Bye, Max,' I call over my shoulder as I shoot off into the night. I figure I better call Bruce. 'Hi Boss I know I'm late, but I'm on patrol so no need to worry.'

'So I see. I hope the camouflage Max installed works on your bike.'

'**What? **You knew about this? How?'

'Wayne Tech is the only company that makes the parts, so I set up a program that sends me the details if anyone orders the parts needed. It's a good way to track anyone who has access to and needs that kind of technology.'

I roll my eyes under the cowl 'Please don't tell Terry. I want to surprise him.'

'I won't; I think a good shock now and again is good for him.'

'So where is he?'

'Over the high school headed east.'

'Thank you, Boss.'

After a while, I spot the Batmobile. 'This is going to be fun.'

Determined to get his attention, I drive under him so he can't see me then use the booster to shoot up and in front of him. '**Look alive Batboy!**' I yell on the comlink as I loop back and around him so I'm level with the cock pit.

'Jesus, Dana! Are you trying to kill us both? I almost fired a missile at you, where did you get a bike from anyway? I didn't even know you had a license.'

'I told you, you're not the only who has been keeping secrets.' I turn my face and blow a kiss his way. 'Now, where are we going?'

'The docks. Word on the street is the Jokers have a load of weapons and other stolen goods in a warehouse there.'

'Ok, let's go then,' I call as I shoot off towards the docks.

'Does that bike have camouflage?'

'Of course,' I tell him, activating both the bike's and my own. 'Is it working?'

'Yeah; we'll stop right above them then.'

'Ok, which warehouse is it?'

'Number five.'

…

It isn't long before we find our way to warehouse five.

'Well Batman, any ideas?' I ask, looking over at him.

'You go around back and look through a window. See if it's the right one and I'll try the roof.'

'Ok, back in a flash.' I slip off my bike and use the magnetic pads on the boots to walk down the wall then peer inside.

'You see anything, Batwoman?'

'Yeah, but not what we were expecting. Looks like a kitchen and living area; I can see shipping containers, though so the guns might be in those. What you got?'

'A shower room; in fact, that spliced joker is in here right now having one,' he replies.

'Um, is it just me or does this look more like a squat for the jokers who have no home?'

'Guess we better check the containers. You see a way inside?'

'Other than the door, no; any skylights open?' I ask as I look up towards the roof.

'No. Guess we better make an entrance. Get back up here and help me.'

'Ok, be right there.' As I walk back up I spot Terry by using my thermal lenses. 'Hey, we might as well switch our camouflage off.'

'Good point. I've been sitting here for a few minutes cutting this glass and no one has looked up.'

I extend my own claws out and start cutting the other side 'So where are we cutting into?'

'Looks like the women's shower room.' I turn my head and glare at him. 'And don't glare at me; I used the microphone in my glove to check it was empty before I looked.'

'I hope you never spied on the girls' lockers at school.'

'Just once, but I knew you were the only one in there.'

I punch him on the arm. 'Pervert.'

'Hey, I'm a teenager so sue me. If I want to check out my girlfriend naked, ok done, you?'

'Yeah, and I'm going in first, Batboy, to be sure it is empty.'

'Fine, after you, Bratgirl.' He gestures at the hole. I switch my camouflage back on and stick my head through. 'Ok, it's empty. Come on.' I quietly drop down to the floor but slip on the wet tiles and land on my arse.

'Very graceful,' Terry teases.

'Oh, shut up,' I groan as I get to my feet.

'Come on.' We walk over to the door leading into the main part of the building.

'I can't hear anyone,' I whisper before carefully pushing the door open and we slip out.

'You go left and I'll go right,' Terry orders.

'You got it.' As I creep up to a container, I put my microphone against it.

'Oh God, Ghoul, that feels so good; yeah spank me, I've been a bad girl.'

'I so did not need to hear that,'

I creep up to another container and hear someone snoring. 'Batman, I think these containers are bed rooms. All I've found is someone sleeping and a couple at it.'

'Same here, apart from the couple that is. I'm going to check the containers at the other end.'

'Ok I'll get a bat's eye view from the supports in the roof.' I jump on to the container and then climb up a support beam to the roof.

'You see anything from up there?'

'Just people wandering around doing normal domestic stuff; no guns or drugs of any kind.'

Just when I was about to call off the search, I suddenly spot something that makes me freeze in place. 'Whoa, um, you better get over here. I just found a damn bomb!'

'**What? **Crap, when did the jokers start using bombs?'

'Nice to see you rose to the bait Batman.' As I turn around, I see a joker dressed just like the original. 'Oh, by the way, the bomb is fake. We just wanted to get you out in the open where we could ambush you.' At this point, I notice about twenty jokers walking over from the containers.

'Well, you got me here. Now what?'

'Simple; now we kill you and Batwoman. You might as well come down here; we know you're there and if you don't,' He points a gun right at my head, 'I'll kill him right now.'

'Fine I'm coming down,' she replies before jumping and landing right next to me. Another joker points a gun at her.

'Now get your hands up,' the lead joker growls at us.

'Think we better do as he says, huh, Batwoman.'

'Guess we better, Batman. Two against twenty are not good odds and not much chance of dodging a bullet at this range.'

'Dee Dee, get their belts off and take her staff.' After the twins disarm us, they throw our stuff on the floor.

'And now, night night you two.' Suddenly, the two jokers shoot us both in the thighs.

Just before I black out, I pull a dart from my leg 'Oh shi….'

…

'Terry wake up!' Bruce shouts.

'Huh? Oh my damn head; I hate those darts, how long was I out?'

'About thirty minutes. Any idea where you are?'

'Yeah, looks like I'm in one of the containers, any idea how Batwoman is? She isn't in here with me.'

'No idea she is still unconscious.'

'Damn it, they took my gloves and boots; any ideas?'

'I rang Barbara, but it will take her a while to get the police force organized and get there. In the meantime, just sit tight.'

'Ok, I'll keep trying to get Batwoman on the comlink.'

…

Standing on top of Wayne enterprises, I grin to myself. 'Time to prove I can do this.' Flicking my cape open, I leap from the building and land on my glider before I fly off to the warehouse. 'I'm coming to save you guys.'

….

'Batwoman, wake up. Batwoman, hey. Fine if that won't work_. _Hey Bratgirl, wake up,' I shout at her.

'Call me that again and I will kick your arse again Batboy,' she growls in reply.

'You ok?'

'Apart from a huge headache and the fact I'm locked in a foul smelling shipping crate, I'm just peachy. Crap, they took my gloves and boots.'

'Mine too; the boss called in help, we just got to sit tight.'

'Tight is the word. The damn door is locked.'

'So since we are stuck here, anything you want to talk about?'

'Hmm, how about how you cheated on me with a thief?'

Crap, me and my big mouth.

….

Making sure to land so the cameras in the Batmobile can't see me, I creep over to a sky light and peer into the warehouse. I count about twenty jokers, and since they are spread out, I figure this should be easy once I cut the lights. Slipping over to a cut open skylight and seeing it opens to an empty shower block, I drop inside using my cloak like a parachute.

'Come on, Dee Dee, let's have a shower.'

'Sure, Dee Dee.'

'Crap.' I fire my grapple and shoot up to the rafters as the twins walk into the showers.

Might as well take them out now.

Pulling a bola out of my belt I throw it at the twins causing them to topple over and knock themselves out.

'Two down, eighteen to go.'

As I move towards the back of the warehouse, I spot eight jokers seated at a table and playing cards. I smile at my luck before pulling three canisters of knock out gas from my belt and dropping them right on the table. It takes out all eight in a few seconds.

Suddenly, an unexpected joker walks into the shower block. 'Hey! Over here, someone took out Dee-Dee!' He calls out, grabbing everyone else's attentions.

Crap I wanted to do this quietly. As more jokers shuffled through, another one below me calls out, 'hey, there are some more people over here.' Looking down, I spot a female joker dressed like Harley Quinn.

Oh well, plan B_._

I jump down behind her and inject her with a knock out dart from my belt before she can scream. I dive behind one of the containers as more people run over.

'Oh crap there must be another Bat,' one of them exclaims.

'What we going to do?'

'Shut up, there are nine of us here. If we stay together, we should be fine.'

You wish; time for lights out.

Climbing up on the container, I quietly jump across and head for the fuse box at the back of the room, but stop short when I reach a large gap.

'Whoever this is has got to cross here at some point. You two stay here.'

'What! On our own? Are you crazy?'

'You've got guns, don't you?'

'Yeah, but since when did guns ever work on the Bats?'

Damn; fear and weaponry is not a good mix; better be more careful.

Grappling back into the rafters, I stop above the two jokers and figure now is the perfect time for one of the Batman's old tricks. Wrapping a line around the support beam, I jump down and grab the two jokers, bashing their heads together then retract the line so all three of us are level with the beam. I then wrap it around their feet and drop them so they hang upside down.

That was fun; right, seven left.

'You two,' one of the joker's orders pointing at two others. 'Go guard the fuse box in case they try to kill the lights.'

'Got it. With those two back there, whoever is doing this probably won't even get this far.'

God, how dumb are these guys?

'Come on, the rest of us will head back to the middle. At least then we will see any one coming.'

That's my cue for a new trick.

Pulling a disk from my belt I throw it into the fuse box.

'What the hell is that thing?' One Joker cries out.

'I don't know,' the other replies, taking a step forward.

Idiots.

Pulling a remote from my belt I hit one of the switches, setting off the knock out gas. Once the two jokers are unconscious, I activate the explosive charge and blow the box up, knocking the lights out.

'Hey! What happened to the lights?'

'Whoever is doing this must be the one who took the others out. Quick, all of you back to back; if you see movement, shoot.'

Grappling back up to the rafters I pull my blowpipe out

'Damn it, only four darts left,' I scowl. 'Oh well, time to get busy. Better get the creepy hyena boy first.'

Activating the targeting camera on my pipe, I line the sight up on hyena boy's neck and press the trigger, hitting him square in the neck and making him drop to the ground.

'What the hell? Woof!' The lead joker cries.

Sneaking along the beam I drop another joker with a dart to the thigh. As the three remaining jokers start firing wildly, I get another one in the neck.

'Great what do we do now? There's just the two of us left!'

'Shut up, I need to think.' Moving around the room I hit the other joker in the arm leaving just the leader on his own. As he starts firing wildly, I put the pipe away then jump down onto a container behind him.

Throwing a bola his way, I activate the electrodes in it and shock him until he passes out.

'Man that was easy.' Taping the communicator in my ear so it's on the right channel, I call out to Terry and Dana. 'Batman, Batwoman, this is your new partner Robin. Make some noise so I know which containers your in.'

Hearing them banging on the door of two containers behind me, I grab their gear and drop it near them. I walk over and spray the locks with explosive gel before I grapple back up into the rafters. 'Back up; I'm going to blow the locks now.'

…

Scrambling out of the container, I see Dana next to me already pulling her boots on

'You ok?'

'Yeah, I'm fine; just cold from sitting on the floor.'

As I pull my own boots on, I spot someone watching us from a window.

All I can make out from this distance is a black cape similar to Bruce's old one apart from the yellow lining and hood pulled up.

'Batwoman, up there.' Dana looks up from putting her staff away.

'So that's Robin. I wonder who it is.'

Suddenly, Robin jumps backwards out the window and disappears. We both fire our jets and get to the window in time to watch a glider fly off.

'Who the hell was that, Terry?'

'No idea; come on, let's get out of here.'

…

'Bruce?' I ask after I call the cave from the Batmobile.

'Terry! How did you two get out?'

'Someone calling themselves Robin just helped us; we're going to Max's to see if it's her. Can you think of anyone else who would have the skill to make their own suit?'

'Well apart from Max, I can think of three others: Barbara, Dick and Tim all have the technical knowledge.'

'Okay, if it's not Max, I'll go on patrol.'

Dana lands on the roof and walks over to me, sticking her head in the cockpit. 'Bruce, I grabbed a dart and some sort of explosive disk Robin used. I'll bring them back to the cave; you might get prints or DNA off of them.'

'Then you come back to the cave with the stuff, and Terry, you go see Max.'

'Sure thing Boss, see you soon,' Dana replies.

Signing off, I quickly kiss Dana. 'See you back at the cave.'

Dana back flips onto her bike and drives off. As I watch her head off, I fire up the engines and head to Max's place.

…

Flying down the old sewer tunnel on my glider, I reach the concealed hatch in the tunnel's roof and fly up through it.

'Hi honey, I'm home,' I call out to the woman with short, dark hair sitting at the computer. She spins round and just glares at me.

'About time. What happened to 'I'm just going out for a test flight', huh?'

…

As I hear Dana coming through the tunnel on her bike, I stand up from the computer and walk over to meet her with Ace following at my heels.

As she pulls up, she slips off the bike and pulls the stuff out of the cycle's storage compartment.

'Hi, Bruce.'

'Dana,' I nod. 'Bring the stuff over to the computer.'

As we walk over, Dana pulls her cowl off and ruffles her hair.

'If you don't mind, Bruce, while you do this, I'm going for a shower. I feel filthy.'

'Fine, it will take a few minutes to do the various tests anyway.'

'Okay, see you in a little while.'

Dropping the stuff on the table next to me, Dana heads up to the mansion with Ace following her. I pull on some latex gloves and examine the dart she brought back that looks more like a modified hypodermic needle. Turning it around in my fingers, I examine the blunt end of the needle. It seems someone has just soldered or glued a ball bearing on the end so the momentum does all the work. So they're making their own dart's. That will make it harder to trace them.

Swabbing the end of the needle to try and see what was in it, I place the swab in the chemical analyser. I then put the needle in the scanner to try and find a fingerprint or DNA. Picking up the disk, I turn it around in my hands. It looks like this one is home made as well.

Pulling it apart I take a look at the electronics inside. It looks pretty simple, some sort of adhesive on the back to make it stick. Prodding a canister that must have contained some kind of knock-out gas, I swab this as well and set it aside to analyse.

The explosive looks simple too, remote electronic detonator; cutting the detonator wires so it doesn't go off, I draw some of the chemical explosive into a needle and place a few drops onto a third swab.

…

Switching on the camouflage for the Batmobile I stop above Max's house and jump on the roof, sneaking down to her window. As I look inside, I find Max seated at her computer. I tap on her window to get her attention.

'Huh?' Max turns to the window. 'Oh, hi Terry, come on in.'

After slipping into the room, I sit down on the window ledge.

'Max, I need a straight answer. We were just saved by someone calling themselves Robin; was it you?'

'What?' She jumps up, clearly shocked 'Are you both ok?'

'Yeah we're fine apart from a bad headache, but you haven't answered the question.'

'No, I'm not Robin. In case you forgot, I said if you ever call me that, I would leave,' Max reminds me as she stands there, glaring at me.

'Can you prove it's not you?'

'You don't want to believe me? Fine; look for yourself.' Max points at her computer.

Looking on the screen, I see she has been chatting online with Chelsea and Howie; and after scrolling up to check time stamps, it seems they have been talking for two hours.

'Sorry, Max, but I had to be sure.'

'Just get out of my room Terry,'she growls.

Jumping out the window and using my grapple hook to reach the roof, I jump back into the Batmobile.

Might as well do one more patrol. I hope Bruce and Dana are having better luck.

…

'Hmm, now that's interesting.'

'What is Mr. Wayne?' As I swivel in my chair, I see Dana coming back down the stairs wearing a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and a white T-shirt and Ace at her heels, while she dries her hair with a towel.

It's odd how Ace has taken to her when he normally goes mad at any one but me; wonder what Dana has done to make him like her.

'The drug in the dart used to knock-out the jokers was benzodiazepine while the disk had nitrous oxide.'

Dana pulls one of the small tables up next to me as she gives me a puzzled look.

'So what does that mean?'

'They're both drugs dentists and psychiatrists use to sedate patients. Problem is it's easy for anyone with the right skills to set up a dummy surgery to get hold of the drugs.'

'Okay, so what about the electronics?'

'Same problem. All easily available in the market and homemade. So anyone with basic knowledge and access to a library or the Internet could make it. There was also an explosive inside, but again, it's homemade. In fact, the chemicals used can be found in most household cleaning products.'

'I take it no luck with DNA or finger prints then?'

I just shake my head. 'Whoever built these was very careful.'

…

Sure is quiet tonight. I might as well call Bruce and see if he's gotten anywhere with the disk and darts.

'Bruce, I'm on the way back. Any news?'

'Yes, but it's not good; everything is homemade, even the explosive.'

'Any luck with DNA or prints?'

'No, and before you ask, the sedatives are also easy to get.'

'Damn; where is Dana anyway?'

'She said she was hungry, so probably in the kitchen or your bedroom.'

'Okay, see you in ten minutes.'


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

...

Chapter 7

Pulling up outside the gates to my old home, I look up at the mansion. I forgot how big this place was. Ringing the intercom, I wait for an answer.

'Hello?' A young, female voice answers.

'Dana, right? It's Dick.'

'Hi Dick, and yeah, good recall on my name.'

As the gates swing open, I drive up to the mansion. As I get closer, I see Bruce standing at the doors in his normal dark suit with his dog at his side.

'Hi Dick,' he starts. 'I thought you would want to be here. After all, you were the first Robin.'

Stepping out of my car, I walk up and pat my adoptive father on the shoulder. 'Yeah, thanks. Who else is coming?'

'Tim, and Barbara; although, I think Barbara only came to find out what Terry and Dana know.'

I can't help but laugh at this. 'Some things never change.'

As Bruce turns to go inside, he reaches down and scratches Ace's ear. 'You coming or not?'

Heading to the library, I instinctively glance at the clock hiding the stairs that lead down to the cave. As Bruce moves over to the fire, I look around at my adoptive family. Barbara, in her brown pants, black top and her dad's old coat that she wears when on duty, sits in one of the armchairs reading some print in her lap. Tim wearing grey pants and a black T-shirt occupies the sofa opposite the fire with a faraway expression on his face.

'Hi Barb,' I call out to the grey haired, retired Batgirl.

'Hi Dick,' Barbara replies, not looking up from the print out.

I sit down on the sofa next to Tim as he stares at the fire. 'Tim, you ok?'

Clearly having been lost in thought, Tim shakes his head. 'Huh? Oh, hi Dick. Yeah, just bad memories, you know.'

We all turn our heads as a young man with dark hair comes in carrying a tray with a teapot and some cups, followed by a young woman, part Asian, carrying a platter with rolls on it.

'Terry, Dana. Nice to see you both again,' I say.

'Hi Dick,' Terry calls out. Dana just waves at me.

As Terry and Dana walk back out, Barbara picks up a cup of tea, placing the print out on the table. Leaning back in her chair, she casts a glance over at Bruce standing by the fire.

'So Bruce, any idea who this Robin is?'

'Well, you've read the report, Barbara,' Bruce replies. 'Everything was easy to buy, homemade, and more importantly, was made very well, so it's definitely not an amateur. I also didn't get any prints or DNA. What about the evidence you have from the scene?'

Barbara just smiles. 'You must be joking, Bruce. It will take our labs at least a week to even realize there are no prints or DNA. However, one of the jokers we questioned said Robin was male, and he used a grapple hook to string two of them up from the rafters, just like we used to. Not that it helps us much.'

Tim just continues to stare at the fire. 'Bruce, I have no wish to interfere after what happened; I turned my back on Robin, just as I'm sure Dick did when he became Nightwing. But when you do find out who they are, make sure they understand that no matter what they think, they are not invincible.'

Bruce just nods at Tim.

'Well, to sum up what we know about Robin, he mostly uses home-made equipment, apart from a grapple hook. It's similar, no doubt, to the ones we used. Even the explosive was home made. The only things I can trace are the drugs they used: benzodiazepine in the darts and nitrous oxide in the disks. Respectively, they're what psychiatrists and dentists use as sedatives. The problem is there are over two hundred registered clinics.'

…

Walking into the kitchen, Dana walks over to the stove and stirs a large pot. 'Almost done. Hey Terry, get out some plates, please.'

Fetching two plates from the cupboard, I walk over and kiss the back of her neck.

As we sit down to eat our chili, I glance at Dana. 'Beautiful.'

'Thank you, Terry.'

'I meant the food,' I tease with a grin. 'But you are beyond beautiful, Dana.'

'Such a smooth talker,' she grins back then leans over the table and kisses me on the lips.

…

Heading down into the basement, I stand in front of the mannequin with my Robin suit on it, running my hand over the dark green arms and red chest and tracing the yellow R on the breast with my finger. I can't help but smile. Standing back I admire the dark green pants and boots. Taking the yellow belt off, I head over to the workbench and start refilling the darts and discs.

'Jason, you down here?' I hear a soft voice call down the stairs.

'Yeah Cassie, I'm just filling up my belt.'

Turning around, I find my amazing girlfriend standing at the bottom of the stairs in her white dentist's coat and black pants.

'Ok. I just came down to finish off your mask. The stuff has arrived, so once I'm done, you will have night and heat vision as well.'

'Schway.' I smile at her, admiring her athletic figure.

Walking over to the mannequin, she takes the dark green domino mask off. Sitting at the other bench, she starts to work on it. Standing up, I return to the mannequin and flick the yellow lined cape out of the way to reattach the belt. I glance at the newspaper cuttings of my dad in his Robin suit hanging beside the mannequin.

Then I look at the pure black Batgirl suit with its yellow bat on the chest laid out on the table next to it. 'Are you ready to come out with me tonight?'

'Oh yeah,' she turns and grins at me. 'I just need to finish our masks and fill my belt up.'

…

Walking down into the cave, I hear Bruce and Terry talking.

'You sure it's not working, old man?'

'Yes,' comes Bruce's blunt reply, no doubt a little irritated at being called old man.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs I see Bruce sitting at the computer and Terry tinkering with my bike.

'McGinnis!' I shout at him. 'What are you doing to my bike?'

Turning around to face me, Terry just smiles. 'Chill, Dana, we're just fitting the locater and recall equipment.'

'Oh, okay then, never mind. I'm going to go get some more flight practice in before patrol. Catch you two later.'

After getting changed into my suit I head down to the training room and start flying through the rings. I smile when I realize how much easier this has become. I spot Terry, dressed in his suit, come in and stand right on the edge of the platform. Deciding to mess with him a little, I switch my camouflage on and fly up right in front of him, quickly wrapping my hands round his neck and kiss him.

'Dana don't do that; you could have killed me,' he growls after getting over the initial shock.

Laughing I switch off the camouflage. 'Yeah, but it was fun,' I wink at him. 'So why are you down here? You need the practice or did you just want to watch me as I fly around?' I ask with a suggestive tone in my voice.

Terry just grins at me 'We're done working on your bike, so I came to see if you wanted to spar with me.'

'Okay; after all, I love kicking your butt. It's payback for not telling me you where Batman for four years.' I grin when I catch him wince with regret before we head off to the training mats.

…

As we start to circle each other in the sparring room, Terry activates his camouflage.

'Nice try, McGinnis.'

I switch to the thermal lenses in my cowl and spin away when he tries to grab me. As he comes at me again, I drop and fire my jets to slam my shoulder into his gut, knocking the wind out of him and slamming him against the wall. This shorts out his camouflage, so I back flip away, pulling my staff out as I go. As Terry throws Batarang's at me, I swat them away with my staff then flip behind him and try to kick him in the back of the head; but he grabs my foot and flips me, forcing me to land on my back. Using my grapple, I pull myself out of his drop kick's reach. Damn he is getting better. Circling each other again, I throw my own Batarang's at Terry, but he just fires his jets and flies over me. I duck as Terry tries a roundhouse kick and sweep his leg out from under him, sending him crashing to floor. Flipping back up, Terry kicks me in the chin; then, while I'm dazed, he ties me up with a bola and sweeps my legs out so I land on my back. He sits on my waist so I can't get up and pulls his cowl off to grin.

'I win,' he gloats.

Damn, he really is getting better.

…

'Man, sure is quiet tonight.' I look out at the rain soaked city from behind the Batmobile's wind shield

'Shut up,' Dana growls at me over the communicator. 'At least you're dry. I'm getting drenched here; you'd think these suits would at least keep us warm and dry but they don't.'

'Not that it helps right now, but I am working on some more upgrades for the suits. I'll look into waterproofing for you, Batwoman,' Bruce replies.

Man, even Bruce sounds bored.

'Thanks, boss; and when we get back, I'm getting into the shower first, Batboy.'

'No chance, Bratgirl,' I tease.

Dana just bursts out laughing.

'You could just shower together; trust me, it's a lot more fun,' an unfamiliar, feminine voice speaks into the comlink.

'Who are you? And how did you get on this channel?'Bruce growls.

'Relax, Bruce; she's with me, and you're right, Dana, it's freezing out here,' a second-deep male voice replies.

'I take it you're Robin?' Bruce asks.

'Bingo, old man.'

'And since you didn't ask, I'm Batgirl,' the female voice adds.

'Considering you know our names, any chance of you telling us yours?' I growl.

'No, Terry, we aren't going to tell you.' I can hear the smugness in Robin's voice.

'There's no need for that,' Bruce suddenly says. 'I just ran his voice through the computer; after what happened to your Father, I'm surprised at you, Jason.'

'What?' Dana gasps.

'Jason, as in Jason Drake?' I exclaim.

Jason bursts out with laughter. 'Oh well, I expected you would work it out eventually, Bruce.'

'I take it you know who I am, too,' comes Batgirl's voice.

'Yes, Cassandra,' Bruce growls.

'I prefer Cassie,' she growls back.

'As in Cassie Cain?' Dana shouts over the comlink.

'Yeah, hi Dana,' Cassie replies with a grin in her voice.

'I think we all need to talk, don't you, Bruce?' I ask. 'You mind if I bring them back to the cave?'

'They've been here before, so there's no point in hiding it now,' comes the gruff reply.

'Thank God; at least I can take a shower,' Dana sighs with relief.

'Jason, you two have transportation?' I ask.

'Yeah, my glider.'

'Meet me at Wayne Enterprises then.'

'Okay, be there in a few minutes,' Cassie replies, guess she must be one the piloting the glider.

Bruce and Tim are so going to go nuts over this.Swinging the Batmobile around, I speed off to meet them.

…

Arriving back at the cave, I see Bruce waiting for us. I land the Batmobile, and as I jump out, Cassie and Jason land their glider while Dana lands her Bike on my other side.

Standing next to the Batmobile, I study Jason's suit with its dark green pants, boots, sleeves and gloves, the red chest with a yellow R, and black hooded cape with yellow lining. He pushes his hood back to reveal a dark green domino mask.

Cassie by contrast, has a solid black suit with arm guards just past her wrist, a yellow bat on her chest, a pure black cape, and a black domino mask.

'Like what you see?' Cassie growls, startling me.

'Sorry, I was just checking out your suits. Do you have any tech built in like ours?'

Taking her mask off and shaking out her hair, Cassie glares at me. 'No; ours are more like the old ones. Our masks have night and heat vision built in, though.'

Ace walks over and growls at Jason and Cassie.

'Ace, heel,' Bruce grunts. Walking away, Ace sits next to his master.

Rubbing his neck, Jason smiles at the old man. 'You haven't told Dad, have you?'

'No,' Bruce shakes his head. 'You can do that yourself.'

'Um, what about Barbara?' Cassie timidly asks, wrapping an arm round Jason's waist.

'You can face her wrath on your own. I had to suffer it enough, thanks to Terry.'

Still sitting on her bike, Dana bursts out laughing. We all turn to stare at her, causing her to stifle it with difficulty.

'Sorry. It's just nice to find out I'm not the only woman he drives crazy.' Pulling her cowl off, Dana wipes her eyes.

Before anything else could be said, alarms suddenly start blaring.

'What the hell is that?' Jason shouts over the sirens while covering his ears with his hands.

Sitting down at the computer, Bruce shuts the alarms off. 'Multiple security alarms just got tripped.'

Jogging over, I stand behind Bruce. 'Which ones?'

As Bruce types a command into the computer, four video feeds come up.

'One of my chemical factories has been hit.' Watching the camera, a black shape flies past.

I recognize the face. 'Inque,' I growl.

'Another is from the public records library.'

'Blow it all up man!' Is the threat that blares from the feed before the camera cuts out.

'Great. Not Mad Stan,' Dana groans behind me.

'One of the others is a street camera.' Looking at the screen, we see a man in black with white equipment on his chest, arms, and head destroying buildings.

'Shriek,' Jason mutters behind me.

'The last one is from the museum.'

Please don't be Ivy again, I pray.

Glancing at the video feed, we see someone dressed in orange with black swirls stealing jewels from display cases.

'Spellbinder,' Cassie gasps.

'Great! Now what? Me and Dana can't take all four of them at once!' I growl.

'Hey!What are we? Chopped liver?! 'Jason shouts at me.

'No way. You might have taken on the Jokers, Jason, but this is very different.'

'You're not only one who can fight, you know,' Cassie shouts at me while putting her mask back on.

'McGinnis, right now you need help, even though I don't like the idea,' Bruce says.

'Bruce, you sure about this?' Dana asks while pulling her own cowl back on.

'No, but we don't have a choice. Terry, you take Spellbinder. At least if he tricks you, I can see what's real to help you.'

'Fine,' I reply before running over to the Batmobile.

'Dana, you take Inque. You'll have to shock or freeze her.'

I watch Dana run over and jump on her bike.

'Jason and Cassie, Shriek is just one block from Stan, so you can take those two. If you can get Shriek's helmet off, then he won't be able to hear you. As for Stan, just get his detonator away from him, then knock him out.'

'You got it, Bruce,' Jason replies before putting his mask on and jumping on the glider behind Cassie.

'Good luck to all of you,' Bruce calls as we race out of the cave. 


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

...

Chapter 8

Holding on to Cassie's waist so I don't slip off the back of the wet glider, I take advantage of the chance to run my hands up and down her thighs before kissing her neck and relishing her quiet moan.

'Unless you want me to crash behave,' Cassie purrs in my ear.

'Sorry,' I reply, moving my hands back to her waist. 'Your legs are just so…' I grin before continuing, 'tempting.'

Leaning back, Cassie kisses me. 'Be good and I'll let my legs tempt you to your heart's content later.'

My smile grows wider before I turn my gaze down to watch Neo Gotham pass bellow us in a blur of speed. Gradually, the modern buildings give way to the old abandoned parts only inhabited by the criminals and homeless people of Gotham. My wandering gaze fixes on an old apartment building that suddenly collapses. Tapping Cassie on the shoulder, I point in its direction. 'over there, baby.'

Leaning with Cassie as we turn, I spot the gleam of Shriek's white sonic equipment once we are over the street. I kiss Cassie quickly on the back of her neck then jump from the glider. 'Good luck, Robin' Cassie wishes over the comlink.

'You too, Batgirl,' I shout back.

I pull my cape out to help keep me steady as I plummet towards the ground, easing my drop into a glide. Firing my grapple gun, I use it to both swing round into the correct street and to slow my descent. I release the line and tuck and roll until I skid to a stop on the wet ground.

I straighten up with a slight sway, as a result of the hard landing, before I quickly leap to the side as Shriek sends a blast that covers me with a tidal wave of water.

'Who the hell are you?' Shriek yells before advancing on me. 'I was expecting Batman.'

'I'm Robin, and you're about to get your arse kicked.'

I sprint along the street as Shriek fires more sonic blasts my way; skidding to a stop, I push my hood back and brush the wet hair out of my face so I can see better.

'Stay still, damn it!' He roars.

'Then learn to aim,' I grin as I rush towards him, trying not to slip on the wet ground. Shriek adjusts something on his hand then hits me with another sonic blast, slamming me hard into the wall behind me.

Crap, that one was much more powerful.

Collapsing on the ground, I roll on to my knees pushing my wet hair out of my face and spit out some blood while shaking my head to clear the spots from my eyes.

Man, I hope that's not a sign I broke a rib.

'So who are you destroying buildings for this time? 'I call out, trying to distract him.

'No idea; I just got a message and 1,000,000 credits put in my account.'

Firing my grapple hook I use it to drag myself along the street out of the way of another sonic blast, causing it to collapse the building that was behind me and shower everything with rubble and dust.

'You're not as smart as Batman. At least he attacks me from the side or behind, not head on,' Shriek taunts as I try to stand up from under the bricks pinning me down. He blasts me again, slamming me into another building with such force that I hear something crack. The adrenaline coursing through me keeps me from feeling the pain, but it doesn't stop me from hoping it's a rib and not my spine.

Staggering upright on shaking legs, I throw a disk at Shriek that I remotely set off in mid-air, forcing him to shield his eyes from the flash and giving me the opportunity to rush forward and roundhouse kick him. While he's down, I pull my blowpipe out only to realize it's snapped in half. 'Oh crap,' I mutter.

'What's the matter, little birdie?' Shriek calls out as he gets up. He laughs as he walks towards me. 'Too tough for you?' He taunts again while twisting the dials on his hands even further. 'Perhaps I should tenderize you some more.'

I hope that armour of his is tough.

Running forward, I jump over him and as I flip in mid-air, I slap one of my disks on his back before he can blast me. I don't hesitate to detonate it as I land behind him, causing Shriek to cry out with pain as he staggers around, clearly stunned from the sonic boom of the explosion. I run up and pull his helmet off so he can't hear anything. Then I kick him in the gut, a move that causes a sharp pain to shoot through my sides.

'Yeah, defiantly broke a rib,' I groan as I watch him drop.

I back flip, smashing his jaw with my knee as I go and causing him to flip over and smash his head on the street, effectively knocking him out.

After making sure Shriek is out cold and I haven't cracked his head open, I drag him on to the pavement. I stagger over to a wall and collapse against it, panting and spitting out more blood before I tap my communicator. 'Guys, I'm going to need a pick up. I think I broke a few ribs.'

'You ok Robin?'

'Yeah just in a lot of pain Batgirl. I think you better take a look at my mouth as well; it feels like Shriek knocked some of my teeth loose.'

'Police are on the way. They will get you an ambulance and patch you up till I can look at you,' Bruce replies.

'Thanks, boss,' I grunt.

Despite the pain, I grin as I pull my hood back up to keep the rain off me.

Totally worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

...

Chapter 9

Swinging the glider back around, I watch Jason drop to the street then head off to the library. Before I even get close, I hear a massive explosion.

I hope Stan didn't blow it all up already.

As I get closer, I see a giant hole in the street.' Well, that explains the noise.'

Landing a few buildings over, I jump down to the street and run through the doors of the library.

'Blow it all up! We're just information nowadays,' I hear Stan screaming.

Great; I wonder what set him off this time.

Running in the records room, I see Stan setting up his explosives.

'Stan!' I shout, skidding to a halt a few feet from him. 'Knock it off before you kill someone.'

Turning and throwing a grenade at me, Stan screams, 'you're a slave to the system, Batman.' Flipping into a handstand, I spin away from it.

'Well, aren't you the observant one,' I glare at him while pointing at my chest. 'I'm Batgirl, you twit.'

'Hey, I'm not crazy despite what the doctors said; I'm just fighting the system.'

Oh great, a full-blown crack pot.

'So how is blowing up the medical records section fighting the system? Killing people by messing up patient medication doesn't teach the government a lesson.'

'Because they perpetuate the system by charging us, man.'

'And increasing charges on the health insurance by a few credits justifies what you're doing?'

His only reply is to throw more grenades at me. Firing my grapple and jumping out of the way, I land on top of one of the data cases, but the shock wave from the grenades knocks me back.

Ow! Definitely need to ask Mr. Wayne to upgrade our armour.

Pulling my blow pipe out, I fire all four darts at Stan only to have them hit his jacket.

'Nice try Batgirl. I can stand up to bullets in this jacket, so your little darts won't bother me.'

As Stan chucks another grenade, I drop from the stack and roll out of its way.

'Don't move, Batgirl; I learned a few new tricks.' Pulling a detonator Stan flips a switch and presses the button. 'It's a dead man switch. You knock it out of my hand or knock me out, we all go boom.' I just grunt while Stan laughs.

I never thought I would be grateful for the training mom gave me.

Pulling a bola out, I rush at Stan then jump and wrap it round his hand so he can't let go of the switch. I drop on top of him, forcing him to crash to the floor. Before Stan can recover, I pull a knife out of my belt and use it to cut and pull off his jacket. Back flipping into a handstand as Stan gets up, I kick him in the face and spin so my other foot hits the side of his head. As he staggers away, I smash his jaw with an uppercut then, with a jump, I kick him under the chin. Pivoting in mid-air, I land feet first and drop into a split. I sweep his feet away as Stan crashes to the floor. I spring up and smash my heel into his face, knocking him out.

Popping some gum in my mouth, I chew for a few seconds so it's soft and use it to stick the button down to keep the bomb from going off. Panting, I tap my communicator.

'This is Batgirl; Stan is out and disarmed, but the bomb squad will need to disarm the actual bomb.'

'They will be on the way,' Bruce replies.

'Good job, Batgirl,' Jason calls over the communicator.

'Thanks, Robin. You ok?'

'Yeah, the police and medics are here; they and gave me some pain killers and an anti-inflammatory just in case I broke my ribs. They think they're just bruised, but I definitely broke a few teeth. They told me to go to hospital, but to hell with that.'

Great more work for me, as I'm the only dentist he will let near him.

'And how do you expect to get back home? You won't be able to ride on the glider with bruised ribs.'

'Easy; you go home, get the car, and pick me up from an ally.'

'Fine,' I growl over the communicator, 'but you're an idiot for not going to hospital.'

'Oh? And what do I say when they ask for my insurance?'

'Don't get smart with me, Robin,' I reply with a mockingly stern tone.

'Why not? I know you love it.' I can't help but grin at that and try not to giggle like some lovesick teenager. Under no circumstance am I admitting that he's right, I do love it when he's a smart ass.

Grappling to where I left the glider, I head back to the surgery to get my car.

…

a/n Only two more pre written chapters to go then the updates will slow down a lot.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

...

Chapter 10

Landing on the roof of the museum, I jump out of the cockpit of the Batmobile only to end up slipping on the wet roof and bashing my head on the roof.

'Holy crap, that hurt,' I groan while rubbing my head while I stagger to my feet.

'You okay, McGinnis?' Bruce asks in that deep, gravelly voice of his.

'Apart from a bruise that will no doubt be followed by a headache, I'm fine. Which part of the museum do I need to get to?'

'Spellbinder was in the antiques wing, but I lost him on the cameras.'

Damn.

'Ok I'll start there; so where-'

'It's the far left wing; you took me there for an apology date,' Dana calls on the communicator.

'Thanks, Batwoman.'

'No problem, Batboy,' she teases I can tell by her tone she is grinning.

I hate it when she calls me that.

Slipping as I make my way over to the roof above the antiques wing, I look through the domed skylight but Spellbinder is nowhere in sight.

'I can't see him from here, so I'm going in. You better turn the video link on in case he's waiting behind a case to ambush me.'

'I already have.'

'Al right.' Tapping the side of my cowl, I scroll through the lenses. 'Night vision is up; at least now I can see better.'

Cutting a hole in the glass at the base of the dome, I drop through to the upper landing. Glancing around I spot some smashed cases but no sign of Spellbinder.

I wince when I look at a plaque over one case. 'Boss, are you in a good mood?'

'Why?' Comes the blunt reply.

'One of the stolen exhibits is a diamond necklace donated by you.'

'That'll be the third time; Catwoman and Freeze have both stolen it before. I never did like the damn thing much anyway.'

'You sure he is still here?'

'Yes; I'm watching the street cameras. He hasn't left.'

Jumping down to the ground floor, I look around; the only sounds filling the room are the rain outside and glass crunching beneath my feet.

'Is there anything else here he might try stealing?'

'Apart from some rare books in their underground archives, no; most of the other exhibits are too high profile and would be impossible to sell.'

'How do I get there?'

'You need to go through the natural history and the armoury exhibits to get to the stairs.'

'Great,' I groan, 'lots of things for Spellbinder to hide behind and then loads of weapons for him to beat the crap out of me with.'

'Just get on with it, Batman. At least you don't have bruised ribs,' Robin growls through the comlink.

As I head through the door into the natural history section and make my way around the landing, something suddenly jumps up at me. I spin around and throw an electric Batarang that blows up on contact. Looking through the smoking mess, I read the plaque that identifies the smouldering object: a velociraptor.

'Crud, I just blew one of the exhibits up.'

'Pay attention, McGinnis,' Bruce growls at me.

'Sorry, I thought it was one of those cobra dinosaur hybrids.'

As I turn around, I see Spellbinder right behind me with his hand raised.

'Hello, Batman,' he sneers before everything suddenly goes white.

'Crap; boss, he got me,' I growl.

'Anything look strange?'

Blinking I look around for Spellbinder.

'Apart from Billings having disappeared, no; can you see him?'

'No,' Bruce replies.

'This is so not good.' Heading towards the door that leads to the armoury, I keep looking around for Spellbinder. 'Where the hell is he?'

'Duck!' Bruce suddenly shouts.

Before I have the chance to, something smashes into my face, sending me crashing to the floor.

Staggering back up with a Batarang in both hands, I look around for Spellbinder.

'Well, looks like he used the flash to make himself invisible to me.'

'There is more bad news; he broke the video link; I can't see anything.' Bruce replies.

'Perfect. Are there any guards in here?'

'No.'

'I'll try switching to the thermal lenses; it might help.'

Tapping the side of my cowl, I cycle through my lenses again until the needed ones appear.

'I can't see much, but I can see a heat signature that might be Spellbinder's. I'm going to take a look.'

Heading over to the heat signature, I duck as Spellbinder tries to punch me in the head. I react with a punch to his gut, forcing him to double over.

'Give up Billings, we both know you can't beat me in a fight,' I growl.

'Who said I was going to fight fair?'

Standing up, Spellbinder smashes something into the side of my head.

'I have video back,' Bruce suddenly reports.

''Great, cause all I can see are stars.''

'Left, now,' he coaches.

Diving to the left, I hear a gun shot.

'Now he has gun? How good is this suit against bullets?'

'It's resistant against most size bullets, but you'll feel it regardless of size and if he has armour piercing rounds they will go right through it.'

''Oh, great.''

Jumping away as Spellbinder fires more bullets, I aim Batarang's his way.

'You missed me, Batman,' he calls out, laughing before I can get my bearings. Spellbinder kicks me in the gut, causing me to double over. He then hits me in the back of the head with what feels like the barrel of the gun.

Dropping a smoke pellet, I flip back to my feet, I fire my jets and fly to the upper landing and roll along a little way. Standing up, I look around finally spotting Spellbinder's heat signature by the giant T-Rex skeleton.

''I hope it can take my weight.''

Jumping from the railing, I glide over to the T-Rex, quietly landing on its skull. Pulling a bola out, I throw it in the direction of the tail to act as a distraction. As Spellbinder turns to the sound, I leap on top of him, forcing him to drop his guns. I kick them away before knocking him out with a kick to the face and tying him up with a bola.

'This is Batman,' I announce to everyone on the communicator. 'Spellbinder is down; Batgirl, I'll pick Robin up in the Batmobile and take him to the cave.'

'Like hell you will! I'm going home!' Jason shouts through the comlink.

'Shut up, Robin, or you can forget what we talked about on the glider and I won't fix your teeth,' Cassie growls in reply.

'Yes, dear,' he sullenly relies.

'Meet you both there.'


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

...

Chapter 11

Landing my bike on the roof of the Wayne chemical plant I slide off the saddle trying not to slip on the wet roof ''I really hope Bruce can make these suits more water proof I'm soaked'' I mutter to myself.

Shivering slightly, I look round for a way in to the plant spotting a door presumably to allow access for helicopters I head over slipping slightly and try the door but it's locked.

'Slag it' tapping my communicator I then start tapping my foot on the floor in irritation

'Bruce what's the access code for the door on the roof of the chemical plant?'

'You should have remembered it!' Bruce replies harshly

'Bruce, there's so many numbers I have to remember. Now can I get in or not?' I ask a little sternly

'Last time I tell you, 333175. Make sure you remember it!' he bluntly replies I so don't want to ask, but hey if he's going to be that grumpy I got to

'Why so touchy Bruce?'

'It's how old my parents and Alfred where when the died!' Bruce replies barley audibly

'Oh, sorry, I'll make sure to remember from now on' I reply gently so as not annoy him further.

Great he is going to be in a bad mood for days now Punching the code in I slip in the door and head down the stairs noticing the lights are out switching to the night vision lenses in my cowl I look round for Inque.

Great all these shadows she could be anywhere even spread out on the floor

Continuing to creep along the catwalk over several bubbling vats of chemicals. I keep my eyes and ears strained for any movement or sound but the rain is coming down so hard all I can hear is it pounding on the windows

'Would Inque show up on my thermal lenses?'

'No her body temperature quickly changes to match her environment'

''Crap''

Heading in to the nearest lab I spot a discarded needle and some bottles on the table

'Looks like Inque got what she came for her DNA must be unstable again, I'll look around but she properly wouldn't hang around'

Heading back out I jump over the rail to the catwalk below then spot a lone guard tied up

''Great this has trap all over it but as Batman said when he walked in to Ivy's it's best way to flush her out''

Jumping down behind the guard I notice her olive skin and dark hair as I cut the ropes with my claws. 'I suggest you run' as I turn away from her she brings a blade round to slice my stomach open flipping away I throw a Batarang to disarm her. But it just splits the blade in two as the detached bit melts turning black it moves over and is reabsorbed by the guard

'Hello Inque' I growl

Turning to face me throwing the guard's hat off her head Inque just grins

'So you're the Batwoman I heard so much about, pity I wanted to kill Batman but you will have to do'. Suddenly she morphs her arms in to blades while changing back to her normal dark blue coloured skin then charges at me as I try to jump away she shoots her arm up changing it back to a hand and grabs me

''Ok fine if you want to play rough''

Hitting the shock function built in to the suite I zap her

'Argggggggh' letting out a watery scream she drops me shooting up to the rafters I activate my camouflage 'I forgot how much that hurts' she calls up to me panting slightly.

'Hey Inque I got to know how did you change your skin colour to look human?'

'Easy I used my ungrateful daughter's DNA to help repair my own it didn't have the full effect I wanted but I can appear more human when I need to.'

Looking round I spot Inque has changed from her human form to the dark blue humanoid shape with a white oval where her face should be but with her arms still shaped like blades.

'I studied the various news footage of you and Batman your suits are strong against bullets but they are vulnerable to knife attacks especially around the knees, elbows and stomach'

'That's one of the things I'm looking in to' Bruce grunts over the communicator

'Yeah big help right now' I whisper back

Bringing an electric Batarang out I jump across the room and throw it at Inque before it can hit she spreads her body out making a hole so it passes right through her.

'Nice try' stretching her arms out she starts slashing wildly at my stomach flipping and diving. I manage to avoid most off the blows but she gets me along my side rolling away I clutch my side to check the damage but looks like she didn't cut deep enough to draw blood.

Great I need to end this and fast before she cuts me in half time for plan B

'Sorry Boss I'm going to have to make a hole in the roof'

Flicking a Batarang out I throw it at the ceiling above Inque and blow it apart causing rain and rubble to fall down on top of her.

Suddenly Inque's arm shoots out from under the rubble grabbing me by the throat she laughs 'nice try but water doesn't effect me any more'

'That wasn't the plan' I croak out then slash through her arm with my claws. As I jump back from her I pull some capsules from my belt throwing them at the water pooled around her feet I watch the ice form on the water and then across Inque trapping her.

Walking towards her coughing slightly and rubbing my throat I grin 'that was'

Popping my wings out and firing my jets I flying through the hole then jump on my bike and tap my communicator 'Inque is taken care off I'm on my way back and sorry about your roof Bruce'

...

a/n this is the last of the recovered chapters. At a guess I'd say probably no new ones till least after Xmas as I need to re watch the series.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

mostly filler with a hint at Cassie's past and some changes to the suits. Next chapter starts the Nightwing arc.

...

Chapter 12

flying in to the cave I swing my glider round to park next to the Batmobile on the opposite side to Dana's bike.

Walking over to the computer while pulling my mask and gloves off. I see Terry and Jason with their tops off while Dana checks Terry's temple and Bruce checks Jason's very badly bruised ribs.

Picking up a small pen light Dana shines it in to Terry's eyes.

'well no sign of a concussion and not much bruising I'd say other than a headache for a day or two you'll be fine Terry'.

Leaning passed Dana and wordlessly dropping my mask and gloves on the table then taking the light from her hand before putting on a pair of sterile rubber gloves I move over to stand by Bruce while he continues to feel Jason's ribs.

'Well are they broken or bruised?' Jason asks through a hiss of pain.

'far as I can see just bruised you'll have to take it easy for a few days but that's it.'

'good'

turning to me Jason gives me a innocent look.

'now Cassie you kno.'

the glare I give him makes him stop and gulp.

'I will deal with your attitude later Drake now open you're damn mouth'.

I can't help but smirk as he silently complies while Terry and Dana snicker at how scared Jason looks right now.

shining the light in his mouth and using my other hand to hold his tongue down I check his teeth.

'upper right rear is cracked, lower left missing completely, front left and right both chipped. You are going to be in my chair for a few hours Jason.'

moving back, I pat his shoulder. While Dana looks puzzled at his worried face.

'Jason really dislikes dentists I'm the only one he will let near him'

sitting beside our respective boyfriends we turn to face Bruce who is now sat at the computer.

'I still think you need to tell Tim sooner rather than later Jason, while I don't like it I doubt I could stop you short of getting Barbara to arrest you both. Which would make things harder for Terry and Dana. For right now I suggest Jason and Cassie should both stay tonight all four of you must be pretty worn out. I know Dana keeps an extra room made up so when she is mad at Terry she has somewhere to sleep'

nodding and snickering at Terry's red face I follow Dana over to the changing area while the boys walk in to the one next to us.

'I can lend you something for tomorrow and Terry should have something that will fit Jason'. Nodding at Dana I silently pull my suit off to reveal the Lycra shorts and t-shirt I've god on underneath 'leave your suit in here for now you can come get it in the morning.' once were both changed we meet the boys by the stairs and head out of the cave up to Bruce's study then up the stairs to the bedrooms Dana just points to one a few doors down on the opposite to the one her and Terry enter.

Shoving Jason down on the bed once inside I glare at him

'now I believe we need to discuss the tone you used earlier Jason'

…

snuggling tighter in the warm body beside me I smile as I listen to the gentle rumble of his breathing along with the slight movement from the rise and fall of his chest it's almost enough to send me back to sleep.

Opening my eyes, I look up at Jason's peaceful sleeping face. Carefully untangling myself from his arms I slip out of the bed and in to the adjoining bathroom. Looking at my reflection I grimace at the mess my shoulder length hair has become. Looking round I grab a plain white bathrobe and drape it over the sink before turning on the shower.

Thirty minutes later freshly showed I pull the robe on over my shorts and T-shirt then slip out of the room almost walking in to Dana.

'morning Cassie I got some clothes for you'

'thanks Dana but once I've eaten I'm going to get changed back in to my suit grab my glider go home get the car then come back for Jason'

'ok there is some sausages and bacon under the grill in the kitchen help yourself if you want Bruce isn't a big eater but I figure we could all use a good meal'

nodding my head to her I walk down the hall as Dana slips in to her and Terry's room. Finding my way downstairs I catch sight of Ace going through the door in to Bruce's study. Following my nose, I soon find the kitchen grabbing a plate and cutlery from a pile on the counter I get a few slices of bacon and a sausage out from under the grill.

Once I've eaten I place my used things in the sink then head down in to the cave seeing Bruce sat at the computer I give him a polite nod when he looks round to see who had come down.

Stepping in to the changing area I quickly slip off the borrowed robe and pull on my suit and boots before doing up my belt looking round for my mask and gloves I frown.

'I must have left them out on the table'

shrugging I walk over to the tables absently noting Bruce is looking at photos of some one. Picking them up I pull on my gloves but pause when I notice whose photo Bruce is looking at.

'you have her eyes you know?'

sighing I walk over to stand next to him.

'how long have you known?'

'since the party for Alfred, she wasn't someone who was easy to forget it was a good idea hiding you with the Cain's'

'yeah it was sheer dumb luck the Cain's real daughter was still born about five minutes after I was born Mother immediately offered me to them so I would be hidden from her Father.'

'I take it not long after is when she excommunicated the Cain's from the league'.

I just nod and wipe a tear from my eye.

'Bruce did you find any hint who my Father might be? Mother never told anyone'

'no I'm sorry, and before you ask I ran a swab from you mask and double checked your DNA who ever your Father is his DNA is not in my records'

'pity I had always half hoped I was the Daughter of her beloved Batman'

'despite all the rumours me and your Mother never slept together. The only women I have ever dated and slept with are Andrea Beaumont, Barbara Gordon and Selina Kyle'

nodding again I look up at the picture of my mother and a younger Bruce sat outside some café somewhere.

'if it helps any Bruce my parents told it wouldn't have hurt when. we'll you know.'

'I know he tried to use my body a few years ago it was hard to stomach what that monster was capable of doing to his own Daughter,' hitting a button Bruce prints the picture off and hands it to me.

'you deserve at least one photo of your Mother Cassie even if you can't remember her.'

smiling I kiss his check and pull my cowl on before climbing on my glider. Just as I leave Bruce's voice echoes through the tunnel.

'I will keep her safe my love.'

…

sitting down on Jason's lap I look over to see Dana mirroring me by sitting in Terry's

turning away I give Bruce and the pure black suit layout on the table my full attention.

'as I told Dana a few days ago I have been working on the suits first off as Inque pointed out while they were bullet resistant they weren't knife proof especially around the knees, elbows and stomach the new suits have a titanium weave with Kevlar micro scales over the top of them.'

'won't that make them heavy and inflexible?' Terry asks

Bruce just shakes his head 'these were designed for military teams who have been testing them they have no more weight than the old armour nor lose any flexibility. They do however make them completely knife and bullet proof even smaller armour piercing rounds won't get through this.'

we just blink while Bruce smirks at us.

'now security wise the belts, gloves and masks will shock anyone not keyed in who touches them. I thought that would stop anyone disarming you four the way the jokers did Terry and Dana.'

'thanks again for that Jason' Terry calls over while Dana nods till Bruce coughs drawing our attention back to him.

'now Dana you will especially like this the suits are now water proof and have micro heaters fitted to maintain optimum body temp.' Bruce is interrupted again by Dana's happy shriek.

'yes no getting soaked or freezing my ass off while on my bike'

'I also,' Bruce continues in a loaded voice giving Dana an annoyed look 'incorporated some of Jason's and Cassie's gear you now have knock out pellets, bola's with electrified ends, and for when you need to get hit from range I included there blow pipes with military grade targeting software.'

'damn Bruce you went all out,' noticing his smirk I pause 'there's more?'

'I added and Ice mode to the Batarang's allowing you all to carry more smoke and knock out pellets, I also added electrified end's to Dana's staff so if she has to get in close it will be easier to take people down.'

'I could kiss you right now Bruce'

'please don't' Bruce quips giving Dana a warning look 'Terry, Dana I already have your new suits ready, Cassie Jason I need your measurements for your suits once that is done they will be ready in about a month.'

'can you change ours to full face cowls Bruce?'

'you would need them anyway or the g-force from the jets would snap your necks, plus the camouflage function is useless if they can still see your head.'

…

does a happy dance you guys have this chapter because I managed to recover an old rough draft of a chapter from Nightwing not a big on but every little helps. Also I hope you like the li'l twist with Cassie's Mother.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

first chapter of the Nightwing arc enjoy and sorry this took so long chapter 2 will be up as soon as it's edited.

...

Chapter 13

'They say your life flashes before your eyes as you die, I got to say sitting here is this damp, cold filthy ally I agree with them' the sound of someone spiting can be heard on the recording. Reaching over I press pause 'when I get hold of that Bitch' I growl out as Terry pulls me closer against him. 'join the queue Dana' Terry whispers in my ear. While Cassie reaches over and represses play.

…

2 days earlier

'Dam it' I shout while sucking my slightly bleeding finger. 'How is it I can do all the soldering and wiring needed without burning myself once but I keep pricking myself while stitching the outer layer.' Leaning back on my bed I give the dark material in front of me a dirty look.

'Keep it together girl a few more hours work and I can go out on a trial run assuming I don't bleed to death first'. Picking the needle back up I get back to work stitching my cowl. 'No way do Terry and Dana get to have all the fun now I have the specifications for their suits thanks to scanning Dana's when I made her bike.' several hours and many more pricks with the needle later I stand in front of the full length mirror on my wardrobe admiring how the suit clings to my figure especially how the blue bird stretches across my chest.

'damn I look good, Howie and Chelsea would go catatonic seeing me in this'.

…

Standing in my room I switch through all the lenses in my cowl normal, night vision and heat. Pulling a digital recorder from my belt I hit record.

'so far tests are going well all my lenses are working'. Flexing my fingers, I smile as my claws pop out then with a flick of my wrist two throwing stars appear in my hand. 'claws and release for my throwing stars also works'. Slipping the recorder back in my belt I climb on to my window then jump out firing my grapple line to swing over to the next building.

'grapple also works also despite how much it is pouring down out here I am dry so my waterproofing also works'. Turning to the next building across I start to run slipping slightly thanks to the rain. Before jumping and extending my wings I fire my jets and manage to clumsily fly across and around the building before landing on the fire escape.

'wings and jets also work though more practice is required'. Finally turning the recorder off I stretch my mussels a little 'so need to sort out some sort of transport maybe a car'. I mutter before climbing back to the roof before starting to jump across roof tops to try and find some kind of action.

…

A few hours later I stop to get my breath back panting I lean on the low wall.

'need to add more endurance training to the list too, how do they do every night'.

'lots of training and high energy food.' I whip round to see Terry leaning amongst a whole bunch of air vents and air conditioning units while watching me.

'um hi'. I mutter nervously while hoping none of the others are around.

'so care to tell me who you're supposed to be? Only Bat girl and women are both taken and I got to say they are both very protective of their names'.

'I'm Nightwing, would have thought the blue bird on my chest would be a big clue pointy ears'. He just narrows his eyes at me.

'you are so coming with me bird lady'.

'bird lady' I shout indignantly before making a run for the edge of the roof unfortunately just after I jump off Terry grabs my legs causing us both to crash into the fire escape opposite.

'are you trying to kill us both' I shout before trying to kick him in the face.

It doesn't take long for my arms to give out from the strain of holding us both up causing us crash on top of a dumpster. Pushing Terry off I grin as I hear him groan as he back hits the concrete before rolling off my self-planting my knee right in his groin.

Dana is so going to kill me for hitting him there I think to myself before yelping as Terry flips me off him. Both now groaning we get to our feet Terry glares at me again.

'give it up I've taken people much better than you down.'

'got to catch my first pointy ears.' running at him I drive my knee into his crotch again before using my grapple to reach the roof we started on. I quickly dive behind the air vents as I hear Terry's jets fire. As soon as he lands I spin out of my cover slipping slightly and throw my stars at him managing to slice one of his cowls ears off when he doesn't quiet dodge quick enough. Before I can capitalise on this he throws a bola at me making me crash to ground. Causing my cowl to rip a little.

'Max' I hear Terry shout in shock.

While Terry is distracted I slice the bola with my claws and throw a flash bang in his face.

'Dana is so going to kill me' I mutter while using my jets to fly back home.

…

A/N I would like to take a moment acknowledge belatedly the passing of two great writers Broomstick flyer and Terry Pratchett they will be missed.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

WARNING: contains references to torture

Also sorry the last chapter was so short

…

Chapter 14

…

'I'm sure you guys are wondering why I picked the name Nightwing, I picked it because although the first Nightwing was mostly solo he also Backed up the original Bat family, so people assume I have you guys watching my back which unnerves them'. We can here Max laugh to herself at this point 'Plus it is a very cool name'.

'She has a point' Jason mutters 'when we were out testing the suits one guy literally pissed himself when he saw us, then started screaming that the Bat's where after him'. All four of us laugh at that. Before I press play again.

…

Yesterday

'Oh god my head is pounding' rolling over in bed I look at the clock 'eight o'clock god how the hell do Terry and the others cope with this'. Sitting up I realise the pounding is someone banging on the door

Crap must be Dana she could have at least let me get some sleep

Pulling my Bathrobe on I open the door and get a slap straight in the face

'Bloody hell' staggering back I rub my cheek looking out in to the hall I see Dana clearly pissed off 'nice to see you too Dana, what did I do?' pushing past me she looks round my living room

'Don't bother Dana my family are never home'

'You really have to ask to what you did?' she growls at me

'Still no clue sorry Dana' still rubbing my cheek I shut the front door.

'Come on Max' Turning to face me Dana holds three fingers up 'one you're the only person who ever calls Terry pointy ears'. She puts one finger down. 'Two you're the only person who has the skills to make a fully functioning suit'. She puts another finger down. 'Three Terry saw your hair when the stitching ripped on your cowl and let's face it Max your pink hair is very unique you are Nightwing' she put the final finger down.

Collapsing on the couch I just glare at Dana 'Fine, I'm Nightwing but what has it got to do with you? It's my choice'

'Wrong!' she screams at me 'you picked a Bat family name, which makes it our business grab, your suit and put some clothes on your coming with me'

'Why the hell should I?' I shout at Dana standing up glaring at her

'Because the boss wants to at least see if you have potential or if it was shear dumb luck that beat Terry, the first Nightwing also wants to meet you and me and Batgirl are the ones who are testing you' Dana grins at me evilly.

'Crap why did it have to be the two best fighters'

Heading in to my room I pull on some clean underwear black pants and a yellow T-shirt and stuff my Nightwing suit in to a backpack

'All right come on let's get this over with' I growl at Dana

…

Jumping in Dana's car I throw my bag on the back seat then spot a brown battered bag on their 'your suit?' I ask her with a raised eyebrow

'Yes' Dana bluntly replies as she raises the roof on her car and starts it up. Then pulls on the to the main road and heads in the direction of Wayne manor

Oh boy she is really mad

'All right Dana you're not just mad cause I didn't tell you I'm Nightwing, what else is up?' I ask her nervously.

Still watching the road Dana growls at me 'how could you go and hit Terry in the crotch twice, he couldn't walk straight or sit properly for hours afterwards thanks to the pain in his crotch and back. I had planned for us to go for a walk and have a hot bath today together then spend most of the afternoon in bed as he has a rare day off. But when we finally got back last night all he could do was curl up on our bed. Do you know how long I have waited for a day for the two of us just to be like a normal couple with no patrol or suiting up to fight!'

Crap she is going to bash my head in

…

Pulling up at the gates Dana pulls a remote from the glove box of her car and opens the gate's and drives up to the door.

Jumping from the car Dana grabs her bag and heads inside turning round she glares at me 'well you coming or not?' jumping out as well I grab my own bag from the back seat.

Yeah definitely very mad

Heading in side I can here Mr. Wayne in the room to our left talking to someone 'you sure about this Barbara?'

'She has been a model prisoner Bruce and she has been helping to tend the prison gardens and vegetable patch, hell thanks to her they have so much food over they are selling it to other prisons to help with the running costs. She was even impressed with how Eco friendly our technology is now I really think she has changed'

'Wait here' Dana walks in to the room where I see Mr. Wayne and Commissioner Gordon sat on a couch 'what's up?' Dana asks as she shuts the door I don't hear anything for a minute then I hear Dana shout. 'Why the hell does the witch, want to see me?' I can't hear the rest of the conversation but Dana comes storming out a little while later 'fine I will go see her in a few days, but I'm taking Cassie with me' she shouts over her shoulder then. Grabs me by the arm she starts dragging me towards another door 'Dana chill or you're going to rip my arm off' letting go she just glares at me.

Oh great now she is even madder can this day get any worse

Suddenly a Chinese woman maybe a few years older than us with shoulder length dark hair pop's her head round the door we were heading to 'come on you two I have appointments this afternoon and I can't afford to turn clients away!' she shouts at us then slams the door shut.

'Come on' Dana grunts at me 'you really don't want to see Cassie mad, she beat all of us one after the other once in training' I just groan

Crap that was Batgirl why did they both have to be mad I'm so screwed

Heading through the door I spot Cassie in a long grey coat stood by an old long case clock. She then pushes a button on the side of the clock revealing some stairs 'come on you two can get changed in the cave' she calls back to us then heads down the stairs.

'Oh my god I am finally going to get to see bat the cave' I can't help but grin looking at Dana I can tell despite how mad at me she is, she is trying not to smile at my excitement.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs I look at the huge computer opposite, then the case's with the old villain's costumes in and the old Bat family suits in particular the first Nightwing's.

Then I spot Cassie in her new pure black suit with its yellow bat across her chest with her yellow lined black cape wrapped round herself while sitting in a young black haired man's lap at the computer. She must have had it on under that grey coat.

'That's Jason aka Robin Cassie's boyfriend his dad was the second Robin, they get even less time together than me and Terry do what with her owning her own dental surgery, come on let's get changed' Dana whispers to me.

Heading out of the changing area in our suits Dana pats my shoulder. 'Come on you don't want to be in here when Bruce comes down and sees Jason and Cassie sat in the chair making out he went crazy when he caught me and Terry' she shudders at the memory then heads to the lift.

Once the lift stops we head over to a target range 'here you might as well see the scores' turning her back to me Dana punches a command in to a small computer bringing the scores up for me to look at.

…

1st Bruce 100%

1st Barbara 100%

1st Cassie 100%

1st Dana 100%

2nd Tim 98%

3rd Dick 96%

4th Terry 89%

5th Jason 70%

…

Dana turns back round to face me 'Now you have to hit the bull's eye ten times in a row before you can move on to moving targets Max, and to pass that you need to get the bull five times out of ten'. Dana pops one of her own Batarang's out the spins and hits the target dead in the bull for emphases. Turning back round she crosses her arms over her chest 'so your turn Max' she passes me some Batarang's 'here you will need these'

Sticking my tongue out at Dana I pop a throwing star out of the arm of my suit in to my hand 'no thanks I have my own'

Turning to face the target I pop two more out and throw all three at once hitting all three bull's eyes, then popping more out I hit the reaming seven bulls. Turning to face Dana I laugh at her just staring with her mouth hanging open.

Ha you were hopping I was going to fail weren't you Dana

'So moving targets please Dana oh and to save you asking I have spent two years learning how to fight and throw' she just glares at me then hit's the switch. Turning back to the targets I take a moment to gauge the speed then throw star after star hitting seven of them dead centre and miss the other two completely turning round I see Dana just glare at me 'so how did I do?' Dana brings my result up and just stares at the screen looking over her shoulder I grin

…

4th Max 93%

…

'Oh yeah who's bad, who's rad, who's never been had' I shout at top of my voice and dance round in circles 'come on' Dana growls then walks back to the lift 'time for you fight Cassie' I stop dancing and try not to show any fear.

I hope she doesn't break any of my bones

…

Stepping out of the lift in the sparing area we spot Cassie sat in the middle of the floor-meditating look up at us she grins. 'I'm not going to fight you Max I'm going to see how stealthy you can be your task is get my mask off without me hearing you' Dana heads up to a raised control area 'killing the lights now' she calls out before it all goes black. Cycling through the filters in my cowl I switch on my night vision spotting Cassie still sat still I tip toe towards her then trip and fall flat on my face thanks to a tripwire, I only just roll out of the way of a Batarang which sparks once it hits the ground. 'I forgot to mention I set traps and if I hear you I will hit you with a Batarang'. Stepping over the wire I start to creep towards Cassie again keeping my eyes out for more wire. Suddenly my foot sinks in to a trap door firing my jets I get my foot free then open my wings killing my jets I glide silently out of the way of Cassie's Batarang's

Ok time to be smart

Looking round the top of the cave I spot an outcrop of rock grinning I pull a bola out of my belt and throw it across the room to my left as Cassie throws a Batarang at it I fire my grapple and land on the outcrop. Looking down I judge the distance between me and Cassie then jumping off and glide silently landing behind her and pull her cowl off from behind. The lights come up straight away standing up and turning round Cassie grins at me 'well done Max' Cassie hugs me and grabs her cowl back from my hand 'Dana you're turn but I got to run so see you later' waving as she runs to the lift Cassie tucks her cowl in her belt then disappears as the door's shut.

…

Slowly walking down from the control area Dana starts spinning her staff in front of her.

Oh boy this is not going to end well

Backing up to give my self-some room Dana starts to walk round with slow silent steps

'Not even going to say anything Dana?'

'Just one thing' she growls 'nobody beats my boyfriend up but me'

'Fine you want to play let's play' I growl back.

Firing her jets Dana launching herself at me clearly intent on slamming me in to the wall I fire my own jets and fly over her head spinning round in mid-air I throw Stars at her but Dana just blokes them with her staff. Then starts throwing her own Batarang's at me flipping over in mid-air I manage to avoid them but I hear them slam in to the wall.

Damn she isn't holding back this is going to hurt

Dropping as low as I can I fly straight at Dana and try to slam her in to the wall and get her staff from her but she just spins out of the way and slams the staff in to the back of my knees trying not to shout in pain as I slam in to the floor. I roll out of the way just as Dana lands knees first where I had been, flipping up and pivoting on my hand I try to kick Dana in the side but she grabs my leg and flips me over then elbows me in the gut. Gasping for breath I try to roll away but Dana jumps on me knocking the wind out of me again. Swinging my arms round I try to punch Dana in the face. But she just grabs them in her own hands and leans forward pining my arms over my head then head buts me in the face. 'Hit Terry they're again Max and next time I will break your nose got it?' Dana growls in my ear before rolling off me 'now I'm not vindictive Max so let me be clear as far as I'm concerned this is the end of it apart from you saying sorry to Terry'. Laying there panting I watch Dana get in the lift without even looking back at me.

Well that went better than I thought it would

…

Still lying on the floor I stare up at the roof of the cave

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea I have very low stamina and Dana kicked my ass so easily. Perhaps I should just give up being Nightwing.

'You ok Max was it?' turning my head I see a tall lean man in a black T-shirt and jeans with white hair and blue eyes standing me the elevator.

'Hi Dick right? And yeah my name is Max' sitting up I pull my cowl off and stretch my arms and legs out.

'Yes my name is Dick but you properly know me better as Nightwing' he walks over and sits next to me grinning. 'I got to say though I think my costume was better'

Cocking my head, I rub chin like I'm thinking about it 'nah I think I prefer mine' then we both burst out laughing.

'Well I'm fine with you using the name Max and free tip one way to keep Bruce happy never give up even when you just want to collapse from exhaustion keep going' standing up he brushes his jeans off and offers me his hand.

Grabbing his hand, I pull myself 'thank you for your blessing Dick' I pull him in to a hug and kiss his cheek 'and thank you for the tip'. Heading for the lift I head back up to the main level of the cave steeping out I see Terry doing something to the Batmobile. 'Hi Terry I just wanted to say sorry for hitting you in the crotch twice I just wanted to get away from you'

Turning round he glares at me for a moment then he just shrugs 'do it again Max and you better run because Dana will hurt you' leaning closer he whispers to me. 'But thanks after a few minutes I felt fine but Bruce has given me the night off and I have Dana playing nurse maid it's great. I'm defiantly going to have some fun with Dana tonight' grinning he turns back to what he was doing.

Well if Terry gets his way tonight Dana might be in a very good mood tomorrow

Heading in to the changing area I pull my suit off and put my black pants and a yellow T-shirt back on. Putting my suit back in the bag I pull it on to my shoulder glancing round from the bottom of the stairs I can't help but grin 'man this place is cool' I whisper to myself. Stepping out in to the study I hear the clock close behind me 'Schway'

'Yeah it is isn't it' glancing round I spot a dark haired young man looking out the window turning round he holds his hand out 'hi I'm Jason Drake' taking his hand I shake it 'Maxine Gibson but everyone calls me Max'

'Well Max as I'm heading back in to the city do you want a lift?'

'Yeah thanks Jason'

…

Jumping out of Jason's car I grab my bag and wave to him as he drives off in to the city centre.

Climbing the stairs up to my flat I fish around in my Pants pocket for the door keys finally opening the door I look round the empty living room

All alone as usual I might as well live on my own

Heading in to my room I drop the bag on my bed looking over at the clock I grin 'only 4 PM I might as well finish working on my suit' I mutter to myself then grab my cowl and get to work.

…

Jumping from my Bedroom window I glide to the roof opposite landing I tap communicator 'this is Nightwing anything you want me to check out?'

'I could use some help checking Old Gotham the Jokers and T's keep fighting round there and I can't stop them all myself' Cassie calls out

'Ok see you their Batgirl'

'Be careful Nightwing' Dana calls out on the communicator

She must be helping Bruce

'I will miss pointy ears'

'Don't call me that!' Dana shouts down the communicator at me

'Ok, ok Batwoman chill jeez'

'That's better feel free to wind Bat boy up though' she bursts of laughing

'Will you lot focus on the mission' Bruce growls

'Sorry boss' me and Dana both call out at same time

Jumping from the roof I fly off towards old Gotham five minutes later I spot Cassie sat next to her glider on top of the old GCPD building cutting my jets I glide round behind her and creep towards her. 'Don't bother Nightwing I heard your jets' turning she smiles and waves at me. 'So which part do you want to take?'

Rubbing my chin, I tilt my head 'hmm how about you take along here and the Industrial district and I take the area's around the old Court house and the museum?'

'Works for me see you later Nightwing' she shrugs her shoulders and leaps on to her glider then flies off.

Firing my own jets, I shoot up in to the air and start looking around for the two gangs.

Five minutes later while I'm sat on top of the Ace chemical sign I finally spot two T's slipping in to the Monarch Theatre. 'About time' extending my wings I glide over and land on top of the Theatre looking round I can't see another door in 'um boss is there a back door to the Monarch Theatre?'

'No' he gruffly replies 'but there should be a sky light over the projection room'

Glancing round I look for a window 'Crap someone must have blocked it off its not here, I'll have to use the front door' spotting some more T's walking up I turn my camouflage on and slip in behind them. 'I'm in' I whisper over the communicator.

Sneaking up the stairs I watch the T's from the projector room.

'Any off you meet the new boss yet?' one of them asks

'No' the rest all chorus

'Well let's see what these weapons are they left for us' the first T's pulls a lid off one of the crates 'what the hell gas canister's what you reckon tear gas, smoke bombs or something like that? What good is that'

'No it isn't either of those' a distorted voice calls out from one of the box's 'have any of you idiots heard of Dr, Jonathan Crane?'

'No we haven't now who the hell are you' the first T shouts out

'I'm your new boss you properly know him better as Scarecrow'

The T's all gasp in shock the leader quickly drops the canister he's holding 'smart boy Grandfather's Gas is great but the triggers are a bit iffy on those canisters'

'Oh hell this is not good' taping my communicator I keep watching the gang 'guy's get here quick the T's have fear gas'.

'What!' Bruce suddenly roars out 'all of you get there right now if they release that it will be chaos'.

Suddenly the door behind me flies open 'well I was hoping for a Bat, so which one are you?' spinning round I stare at the tall skinny female Red head standing in the door dressed in black pants and top with a white lab coat on. 'Nightwing and you are?' pulling two canisters out she throws them at my feet choking on the fumes I collapse to my knees looking up I notice she has a gas mask on 'knock out gas and in answer to your question I'm the new Scarecrow'

'Don't worry Nightwing I'm on my way' Cassie calls over the communicator just before I black out.

…

'AHHHHHHH' I scream in pain as electricity courses through my body. Looking down I realise that someone has striped me to my underwear but left my cowl on. Pulling my arms, I realise I'm being suspend by my wrists from the projection both.

'Oh good you are awake' glancing down I realise the woman calling her self-Scarecrow is sat a few rows down from me. With the gang members sat around her all armed with cattle prods, baseball bats and chains. 'Such nice mocha coloured skin seems a pity to ruin it with cuts and bruises so how about you just tell me how many Bat's there are now' pushing her long hair behind her ears she smiles. 'Oh and is the first Batman still alive I would love to meet him and I should explain if you don't tell me what I want to know once we have broken all your bones and these gentlemen have got bored of you I'll gas you to break your mind' I just glare at her Cassie you better get here before I lose my mind

…

Biting my lip, I try not to scream as another thug smashes a baseball bat in to my leg wheezing I spit some blood in to his face. 'That the best you idiots can do? You have been hitting me and electrocuting me for five minutes and you know what it doesn't even tickle' glaring at me the new Scarecrow walks back in. tying her long hair in a bun she pulls her Grandfathers burlap mask on with the mouth stitched up. Then pulling her white coat she brushes her black pants and top off 'you like it? I found it with Grandfathers book I guess he wanted to keep something from his criminal past' pulling a can out from the crate she starts passing it from hand to hand 'as beating your body doesn't seem to work let's try breaking your mind'

'Max I'm right above you hold your breath I'm going to try and get as many as I can while using smoke bombs' Cassie calls over the communicator quickly taking a deep breath I smile as five smoke bombs come sailing through the window in the projection booth. 'What's going on' one of the thug's shouts 'the other Bat's are here get them you idiots' Scarecrow screams. Switching to my thermal vision I spot Cassie using the smoke as cover to sneak up behind one of the gang members. Then stab him with one of her darts before spinning and punching another hard in the gut then knee him in the face as he collapses. Pulling two bolas out she gets another two. Quickly ducking as the smoke clears she hides between two row's of the seats 'come on out Bat freak we know at least one of you is here'

Yeah there is and I almost feel sorry for you guys that it is Batgirl

Keeping low Cassie creeps along then gets a pellet ready and jumping up she throws it right between five guys before they can even shout it releases the gas knocking them out. Looking round I do a quick head count only five left good work Cassie. As one of the guys comes running up to me with a knife clearly intent on stabbing me in the gut I manage to swing my body out of the way and smash my knees in to his face and feel a satisfying crack indicating I have broken his nose. I grin as he collapses on the floor holding his nose. Cassie jumps up behind another guys and throws him in to another thug then smashes their heads together. Back flipping on to the stage she turns to the remaining three thugs crouching down she pops two Batarang's in to her hands 'hard or easy boys?' Cassie calls out in a sing song voice.

'Screw this' one of the thug's shouts and runs for the door as he passes beneath me I kick him in the head making him crash in to the pillar to my left. Looking back, I grin as the two remaining thugs rush Cassie she just jumps at them grabbing both by the throat she slams them in to the floor. Grabbing one of the cans she slips it in to her belt then taps the communicator in her. 'I took the T's out and grabbed a can for you to test boss but someone better come pick Nightwing up no way she will be able to stay up right on my glider' turning to me Cassie grins 'so how's it hanging?' I can't help but burst out laughing at her joke 'pretty good thanks don't suppose you seen my suit? Only it's kind of chilly in here'.

'Well I found the pants and top in the projection room but no sign of your boots or gloves sorry'

'Crap it took my ages to make those'

Shrugging her shoulders Cassie jumps up to the window and climbs through then drops my top and pants out 'this is going to hurt but try to land as best you can'

'Oh shit!' I shout as Cassie cuts the rope sending me crashing to the floor.

'Guys I'm on the roof and the police are on the way so hurry up' Dana calls on the communicator.

'Yeah, yeah stop being so bossy I'll be out as soon as I get some clothes on or would you like to see me in my underwear Batwoman? Oh and boss Scarecrow got away she must have slipped out during the fight'

'You better tell me what you know when you get back' Bruce just grunts at me.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

…

Chapter 15

…

we hear yet more coughing and wheezing coming from the recorder 'Tell my parents and sister I love them. Don't tell them I'm Nightwing let them think this was a mugging gone wrong or something if it got out then Scarecrow might go after them' there is yet more coughing and spiting 'I can see why you didn't want me doing this guys I love you guys' we can hear someone walking towards Max as the recorder cuts out.

'when I get hold of Scarecrow I'm going to kill her'

'join the cue Cassie' I growl while Terry just nods.

...

After pulling on my suit sadly minus my boots and gloves I use my grapple to pull myself up to the roof wincing at the pain in my sides and shoulder.

Limping slightly, I all but collapse on the back of Dana's bike. Shivering I wrap my arms around her waist so I don't slip off the back of the bike.

…

Landing in the cave ten minutes later I'm very sore, numb and shaking from the cold.

Seeing Bruce sitting by the medical table I limp over before collapsing on the examine table. While Dana slips off to get changed. Pulling my top, cowl and pants off I wince thanks to a multitude of bruises cuts.

'what happened?' Bruce asks in his calm bland tone.

'got to the theatre saw a bunch of T's going in followed them via the sky light, heard them talking about a new boss, saw a woman come out of the shadows claiming to be Scarecrow's Granddaughter, while talking to you she crept up to the projection booth hit me with knock out gas,'

I wince as Bruce rubs antiseptic over a nasty cut on my left leg. 'next thing I know I'm hanging by wrists from the booth in my underwear and cowl. While waiting for Cassie to get there, they hit me with chains and fist's, stabbed me several times in the legs and cut me on my stomach',

I wince again as Bruce cleans a shallow cut on my stomach. 'oh and they shocked me a few times with cattle prods. Thankfully Cassie turned up just as she was threatening to start breaking bones before gassing me with her Grandfather's gas'.

'once Cassie gets back I'll analyse the gas while I know Crane had a Granddaughter that doesn't mean she might not have been bluffing'.

Just as Bruce finishes talking we hear the hum of Cassie's glider I watch as she land's then walks over holding my boots and glove's.

'look what I found' she calls in a sing song voice.

'Cassie I could kiss you it took me hours to make those'

Cassie chuckles as she walks over

'I'd say Jason would disapprove but odds are he would want to watch that but sorry Max while I can appreciate other women's looks I prefer guys'

I wince as Bruce dabs another cut causing both of us to turn back to him.

'if you two are done flirting?' me and Cassie both give him a glare then move back a bit as he returns a much worse one.

Holding his hand out to Cassie she silently gives him the gas canister before heading off to change also taking my suit with her.

'Any over injuries Max?'

'not in places I'm comfortable with you touching Bruce'

'me and Cassie can clean her up Bruce' Dana calls out while walking back over now dressed in a white tank top and shorts while holding a long t-shirt.

Nodding Bruce walks over to the computer slipping off the table I pull on the offered t-shirt then follow Dana with Cassie jogging over to catch us up and walking up in to the main house.

Slipping in to the room a few minutes later I wince from the pain in my thighs and shoulders.

'can you shower ok Max or do you need help?'

'I'll be fine Dana'

'ok I'll go get you some food and painkiller's'

'I'm going to call Jason to let him know what's going on'

nodding to the two as the leave the room I walk in to the bathroom and smile at the huge shower stripping my clothes off I take a moment to look at my reflection and grimace at all the bruises and dried blood on my body rubbing the cut on my stomach I wince and bite my lip in pain.

Climbing in to the shower I just let the water run down my body for a few minutes to get the worse of the blood off then grab the body wash on the shelf and proceed to wash the rest of the blood off. I hear a knock on the door as I'm washing my hair.

'I have some clothes, food and painkillers for you Max' I hear Dana call through.

'ok Dana I'll be out in a minute' I yell back while turning the shower off.

Stepping out of the shower I quickly dry off then grab the white bathrobe hanging on the back of the door and brush my damp hair out of my face.

Steeping out of the bathroom I take a moment to look around the room there is a large bed with white sheets a chair with a pile of cloths on by the window. while there is a dresser to the right where there's some sort of toasted sandwich and a tray with a bowl of water and a bag of cotton wool. Cassie is sat on the bed now dressed in shorts and tank top same as Dana who is stood in front of me with some painkillers in her open hand. I can't help but still limp slightly without speaking I grab the painkillers in Dana's hand and throw them back while dry swallowing.

Collapsing on to the bed I run my hand through my hair.

'so Max any cuts you want us to clean up?'

'yeah my shoulder backside and thighs all hurt like hell but I think they are just bruises'

'ok drop the robe and lay down Max, you mind looking at her shoulder while I check out her backside Cassie?'

grunting I just slip the robe off before laying face down not bothered at all about Dana and Cassie seeing me in the nude not like I've got nothing they haven't got themselves.

I grit my teeth as the two of them cleaned the cuts on my shoulder and backside.

Wincing every now and again.

I felt one of them rest a hand on my lower back and start rubbing soothing circles. After while I roll over at their prompting and let examine the bruises on my thighs.

'any other cuts Max?' Cassie asks from my side

I just shake my head while sitting as they move away from me before pulling the bathrobe back on.

'me and Terry are right across the hall if you need us Max oh and there is a change of clothes on the chair if you need them though I doubt my bra will fit you'

'thanks Dana' I mutter pulling her in to a tight hug.

'I'm just next door with Jason if you need help Max'

'thanks for saving me Cassie'

'no problem Max I'd hope you would do the same for me'

I sit back down on the bed while they leave the room then look to see what the toasted sandwich is.

'toasted cheese my favourite, Dana you are a Goddess'

quickly finishing the sandwich, I crawl in to the bed and settle down letting the painkillers lull me to sleep.

…

sitting up from the bed I hiss in pain then rub my shoulder.

'Fucking T's' I mutter

climbing off the bed I can't help but smile at the fact I can walk without limping again walking over to the chair with the clothes on I lift a Bra up that looks at least two sizes too small.

'yeah thanks for the thought Dana but no way will that fit me'.

Pulling the Knickers on I bend over a few times before deciding that they fit ok.

Quickly putting the t-shirt and pants on I glance at the clock and my eyes widen seeing that it's two o'clock in the afternoon swearing I head to the door.

I take an involuntary step back when Terry is stood their hand raised to knock.

'hey pointy ears'.

'don't call me that bird girl'

I just grin at him 'so why are you here?'

'Dana sent me up to get you, said you'll need to eat plus I wanted to see if you're ok'

I just shrug while slipping past him in to the hall 'I'm not going to be able to stretch much for a while without pain but I'll be ok'.

'oh and sorry for ruining your night again'

'rather have a ruined night than be attending your funeral Max'

Nodding I let Terry lead me to the dining room.

Pausing at the door while Terry slips passed me I giggle at the scene in front of me Bruce is sat at the head of the table sorting out his pills, Jason and Cassie are feeding each other ice cream and Dana and Terry are doing the dishes.

'what are you laughing at' Jason asks with a raised eyebrow.

'Sorry it's just you guys could almost be a family you and Cassie are the teenage couple Dana and Terry are the parents while Bruce is the blunt but much loved uncle'

'and what does that make you?' Terry asks while putting the last plate away

'the fun, smart loveable cousin of course' I reply while sitting down Dana, Terry, Jason and Cassie snort while Bruce rolls his eyes.

Dana sets a plate of pasta in front of me while shaking her head.

'can you remember the way down to the cave'

I just nod at Bruce as I have my mouth full.

'once you are done eating join me in the cave I want to go through what I managed to pull up on this new Scarecrow with you all and it might help to look at Crane's information too' nodding I watch them all leave

heading in to the cave a few minutes later I see Bruce at the computer, Dana is looking at some sort of print out, Terry is working on the Batmobile, while Jason and Cassie are looking over some of Bruce's memorabilia from his time as Batman.

Coughing to get their attention I head over to Bruce while the others come over I cock an eyebrow at Dana then look at the print out in her hand.

'a list of the effects the fear gas on the body in high enough does it could easily cause a heart attack; best cure seems to be to sedate someone till there body breaks it down.' I just nod.

While Bruce pulls up some information on the screen.

'Scarecrow II's real name is Racheal Crane she has a doctorate in Chemistry, which explains why she was able to make the gas so easy, her mother Emily died during child birth as no one knew who her Father was she was raised by her Grandparents Jonathan and Brooke Crane'

'so why is she active now?' Bruce fixes Jason with a glare who gulps then zips his lips.

'as I was saying her Grandmother died five years ago however Jonathan died three months ago. Obviously she must have found his old formula and decided to pick up where he left off why I don't know, however I did find out she had a small break down when he died so this could just a way to reconnect to him'.

Bruce pauses to take a sip of water before pulling up a picture of a weedy looking middle aged man with red hair.

'this is Jonathan Crane's information I suggest you all read it' Bruce hits print before passing us all a copy.

…

Name: Scarecrow (deceased)

Real Name: Crane, Jonathan, Dr

Height: 6' 5

Weight: 100 pounds

Hair: Red

Associates: Jervis Tetch (Mad Hatter)

Location: New York

Abilities: None

Biography:

Taunted and bullied in his youth, Crane vowed to overcome his fears through the study of psychology and biochemistry. Kicked out of his University for experimenting on his students, Crane adopted the identity of Scarecrow and armed himself with fear inducing gas that makes a person's deepest fears become frighteningly reel.

Notes:

After many years in Arkham Crane was cured and upon release moved to New York. Where he took a job as a librarian he later married and had a Daughter. So far no criminal activity reported.

…

'wow I never realised he was so well educated with most of your old rouges you just think of the crimes they committed not who they were before they snapped'

Bruce just nods

'many of them had a high level education Isley was a Botanist, Freeze was a doctor trying to cure his wife, Nigma was a game designer, and both Crane and Quinn where Psychiatrist's'.

'it's sad when you think about it' Dana mutters making the rest of us nod.

Several hours later all of us are suited up waiting for Bruce to decide where to send us.

'Terry, Jason, Cassie you can take Neo Gotham, Dana you can take the industrial district and the area around the court house, theatre and GCPD while Max can patrol around the old museum and shopping area.'

the rest of us just nod.

'come on Max I'll drop you off at Ace chemicals' I just slide on to the back of Dana's bike.

...

Sliding off the back of Dana's bike just over half an hour later on to the roof of the old Ace chemicals building. I watch her head off to her area turning I shudder seeing the Monarch Theatre to my right. Twisting round after felling a sting in my neck I turn and manage to make out a grinning Scarecrow II before I black out.

Coming back round I shake my head a few times before hitting my communicator.

'Batwoman, Batgirl, Boss can anyone hear me?'

'the number you have called is not in service please hang up and try again'

'great she has hacked the Communicator's'

sitting up I notice I'm under a row of bright white lights while the rest of the room is in darkness. I can hear gas hissing 'oh crap the Bitch is gassing me'

'That's right Nightwing, I can't wait to see what you fear' I hear Scarecrow's mocking voice over a PA system.

'too scared to face me?' I yell out only to be met with silence.

Looking around I notice a figure walking towards me out of the darkness. Crouching down I pop a throwing star in to each hand. Before almost dropping them when a familiar older woman comes in to view.

'Mum what are you doing here you need to leave' running over I pull her behind me while looking around for Scarecrow II when I suddenly feel a hard punch to the back of my head causing me to stagger forward.

'Mum what the Hell' I yell while staggering to my feat.

Then pause seeing the sneer on her face.

'It's all you are good for we never wanted you we were Happy without you'

before I can react she delivers a hard kick to my side causing me immense pain and making it hard to breath. 'why do you think we are never around its because we can't stand to be around you'

Looking round I realise my Mum has disappeared in to the darkness again

'what is going on here' shaking my still woozy head I try to focus my mind.

I manage to duck another blow to my head before turning to see Dana twirling her staff.

'we don't need you either you're useless, me and Batman where happy not having to keep an eye on you' I manage to dodge a flurry of blows till she slams her staff in to my stomach causing me to double before she delivers multiple kicks and blows from her staff to my sides and face. I feel a few ribs give under the blows and my nose break.

Finally managing to grab her foot I shove her away from me.

Staggering to my feet I smile as Dana flickers between her appearance and Scarecrow II's who is dressed once again in her white coat and her Grandfather's old mask holding a length of pipe.

'nice try Scarecrow, I think you messed this batch up. while my parents are distant they do love me, I also know the others don't think I'm useless otherwise Batwoman wouldn't have let me design her bike'

charging forward I punch her in the face feeling a satisfying crunch as her nose breaks. Backing up I launch a flurry of stars at her causing her to dive for cover I hear gas hissing again then look around to see I manged to hit a gas pipe.

'Scarecrow come on out' I watch her walk over with a gun now pointed at me I just snort.

'surly you're not that stupid you fire that and we both die'

'true but I could get out of here while you are bleeding out then watch the place get blown apart' she gives me a manic grin.

Pulling my last star out I take careful aim at her hand

'well see you in hell then' I dive to the floor while throwing the star at her unfortunately as she jerks her hand away the gun goes off catching me in the shoulder. I notice her running off. Scrambling to my feet I ran for the exit. Stumbling along the ally I collapse to the ground.

Pushing myself in to a sitting position I try to catch my breath while pressing my hand against the gunshot wound in my shoulder. Pulling a digital recorder from my belt and hit record.

'They say your life flashes before your eyes as you die, I got to say sitting here is this damp, cold filthy ally I agree with them' I pause to spit some blood out of my mouth.

'I'm sure you guys are wondering why I picked the name Nightwing, I picked it because although the first Nightwing was mostly solo he also Backed up the original Bat family, so people assume I have you guys watching my back which unnerves them'. I can't help but laugh now 'Plus it is a very cool name'. I cough and start wheezing trying to ignore the pain in my sides 'Tell my parents and sister I love them. Don't tell them I'm Nightwing let them think this was a mugging gone wrong or something if it got out then Scarecrow might go after them' I cough and spit up more blood. 'I can see why you didn't want me doing this guys I love you guys' turning towards the sound of footsteps I slip the recorder away then grimace when I see Scarecrow II walking forward while glaring at me.

'you ruined everything, it took my months to make all that gas the police took last night. Now my Grandfather's research will never be completed' couching up more blood I just give her the finger. Causing her to snarl and stalk towards me before kicking me in the side again causing immense pain in my side. Before I can react she plungers a knife in to my stomach.

...


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

…

Chapter 16

…

Feeling Max slide off the back of my bike I head off over to the old GCPD building.

Swinging my bike around I look around the abandoned building before landing by the old bat signal.

Climbing off my bike I stretch my arms and legs out before taking to the sky's with my camouflage active.

'this is so dull' I mutter to myself half an hour later.

'anybody got anything because I got nothing over here?'

'nope nothing for me' Jason calls back

'been following some Jokers but so far all they have done is walk around' Terry calls back.

'I had a mugging' Cassie chimes in 'but they ran off as soon as they saw me'

'how about you Nightwing?'

I blink at the complete silence

'Nightwing?'

'hey bird girl answer' Terry chimes in

'Nightwing if this is a joke I'll kick your damn ass' I add trying to rile Max up to respond.

'boss I'm going to check on her with the beating she had the other day she might have just sat down and fell asleep' turning around I start flying back to my bike.

'agreed' is Bruce's blunt reply

'how are you going to find her?' Jason mutters 'old Gotham is huge'

'I kind of might have slipped a tracker on her' I mutter.

'normally I'd call that paranoid, but given we all have trackers in our suits in case of emergency's that was a good idea'

'it's also so I can find them if you four ever loss them' Bruce adds.

Landing by my bike I activate the tracker then blink at the location before jumping on my bike.

'guys I might need help according to this she is still at Ace chemicals where I dropped her off'.

'I'm close meet you there in five minutes' Cassie calls out.

Stopping just above Ace chemicals a few minutes later I do a slow circuit around the building till I reach the side ally where I can see a figure slumped down against the wall.

Landing on the building across from it I slip back off my bike before using my wings to glide in to the ally.

Walking towards the slumped figure I stop dead when I see the knife in her stomach

'Bat girl, Batman get here now!' I shout down the line 'Nightwing has a huge knife in her'

'I'm on my way' Terry yells back I spin round with my staff drawn when I hear a thump down the ally then let out a relived breath when I see it's Cassie.

'oh god Max!' Cassie screams before running over I grab her and slap her when she goes to pull the knife out.

'focus we pull that knife out she will bleed to death!' I yell at her

Cassie just nods before taking a deep breath.

Grabbing Max's boots I start pulling them off.

'what are you,'

'getting her suite off so I can check her for other injuries,' I cut Cassie off 'now help me damit'

Shaking her head Cassie helps my get Max's pants off both of use wincing at all bruises over her body some of her cuts have even reopened. Noticing a digital recorder in Max's belt with a file on I grab and pocket it. Using my claws, I carefully cut the suite away from the knife in Max's stomach while Cassie quickly pulls her cowl off before we both lift her top off.

'oh shit' I swear seeing the hole in Max's shoulder before tilting her forward and letting a breath out when I see the bullet went straight through.

Standing up I grab Cassie's arm I pull her up then spin her around and use my claws to slice her cape off then start ripping it in to strips.

'we need to wrap that bullet hole then use the rest to re wrap the reopened cuts on her legs arms and check the one on her shoulder.'

Nodding Cassie tilts Max forwards so I can wrap the hole in her shoulder.

After a few minutes I carefully pull Max forward while Cassie wraps up the cut on her shoulder.

Both of us jump when we hear Terry land above us. Scooping Max up I fly up to Terry then place her in his lap before he can even get out of the Batmobile.

'get her to the hospital now then re-join us at the cave' nodding Terry quickly kisses my check before flying off.

'boss we're on the way back I found a recorder with a file on it in her belt'

'we'll listen to it one you all get here'

Half an hour later I'm pacing in the cave while Cassie sits on Jason's lap on one of the small tables. We all look up as we here the Batmobile coming.

Landing Terry quickly walks over then hugs me, pushing him down on the exam table I sit in his lap then put the recorder on the table and hit play.

…

'They say your life flashes before your eyes as you die, I got to say sitting here is this damp, cold filthy ally I agree with them' the sound of someone spiting can be heard on the recording. Reaching over I press pause 'when I get hold of that Bitch' I growl out as Terry pulls me closer against him. 'join the queue Dana' Terry whispers in my ear. While Cassie reaches over and represses play.

'I'm sure you guys are wondering why I picked the name Nightwing, I picked it because although the first Nightwing was mostly solo he also Backed up the original Bat family, so people assume I have you guys watching my back which unnerves them'. We can here Max laugh to herself at this point 'Plus it is a very cool name'.

'She has a point' Jason mutters 'when we were out testing the suits one guy literally pissed himself when he saw us, then started screaming that the Bat's where after him'. All four of us laugh at that. Before I press play again.

we hear yet more coughing and wheezing coming from the recorder 'Tell my parents and sister I love them. Don't tell them I'm Nightwing let them think this was a mugging gone wrong or something if it got out then Scarecrow might go after them' there is yet more coughing and spiting 'I can see why you didn't want me doing this guys I love you guys' we can hear someone walking towards Max as the recorder cuts out.

'when I get hold of Scarecrow I'm going to kill her'

'join the cue Cassie' I growl while Terry just nods.

…

I know it's short but I will explain how bad Max is next chapter which is the last one I partly recovered. I might even get that out by next weekend.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

…

Chapter 17

…

'I so can't believe I agreed to this' I groan out while doing my belt up

'You think I want too?' Dana squeaks out in a high pitched voice 'this bitch brainwashed Terry, broke my nose, cracked three of my ribs ant that's not even mentioning I'd rather be with Max at the hospital' Dana pauses while puling on her grey cowl. 'But if I have to give up my belt and staff you are coming'.

'Why are you going anyway if you hate her so much?' I ask her in a puzzled tone

'Because she asked specially for me, also Bruce told me I have to while using his Batman' voice and glaring at me' I just nod

'how is Max anyway?' Dana sighs before answering

'her mum rang me earlier from the hospital Max has four cracked ribs, multiple cuts, her body is one giant bruise,' she sucks in a breath before continuing

'the worst was the knife it missed her intestines but it went through her womb they had to remove it, Max is going to be a mess when she wakes up. She always wanted a big family' turning round Dana storms out in to the main cave.

Spinning back round I follow Dana not knowing how to respond to that out in to the main area of the cave 'see you later Bruce' Dana calls over her shoulder while I wave to him as we head in to the cave's garage

'Try not to piss Barbara or Ivy off just in case she isn't faking' he shouts back

'Thank god there was another cavern here to park all our vehicles in'

'Yeah got to love all these big caves under here' I mumble while ruining my hand through my hair to dry it, and try not to slip on the puddles caused the dripping water. 'Sooner we get the ceiling propped up and stop the damn water I'll be happy, pity Bruce has all his old Batmobile's and the bikes in the proper garage'

'True' Dana nods her head steeping round another puddle 'but that started as a large cavern and over the years he reinforced the walls so no reason why this can't turn out as good'

I just nod 'so your bike or my glider?' I ask grinning while admiring Dana's silver bike and my black bat wing shaped glider.

'You have to ask?' Dana asks with a mock serious tone while turning her head to look at me 'you know I want to go for a ride on your glider'

'Ok glider it is' I laugh as Dana fist pumps the air then hugs me.

Steeping on my glider I feel the grips extend up and tighten around my feet and calves. 'Well come on' I call back to Dana I hear her gasp as the grips on the back adjust for her she then gently loops her hands round my waist. I shake my head and pull them tighter around me 'trust me you will need a tighter grip than that'.

Firing up the engines I lift us up from the floor 'ready?' I call over the communicator 'oh yeah this is going to be fun' Dana calls back.

I just grin then spin the glider round facing the exit and rev the engines to Max and shoot out of the cave with Dana screaming with joy in my ear.

'Cassie you so have to teach me how to fly this it's so Schway'

I just grin 'only if you teach me to ride your bike so I can race Jason'

'Deal' Dana calls back 'now New Arkham please we have to meet Barbara at the dock and she will walk us in from there'.

'Hmm Terry is right you are bossy' I reply in a mock annoyed tone. Dana just swats my thigh 'sorry Dana only Jason gets to do that' I call back and then flip us upside down. Causing Dana to scream in my ear and almost crush me in her arms.

'Please don't do that again' Dana chokes out 'don't slap my thigh then I shout back, now hold on tight'

…

Swinging around New Arkham Island I soon spot Barbara stood by a boat at the dock.

Pulling in to a tight spiral I land next to her. 'Hi Commissioner' I call out waving as I dismount from the glider trying not to laugh as Dana staggers for a moment then bends over with her hands on her knees.

'Batgirl' Barbara replies with a polite nod 'you ok Batwoman?' she calls out looking over at Dana raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah' Dana grunts out 'somebody decided to show off and try to make my puke in her hair' straightening up Dana glares at me still breathing heavy.

'Pay back for dragging me to this hell hole' I reply shrugging my shoulders hitting a button on my glove I watch as my glider lifts off and hovers over New Arkham.

'Follow me pleases then ladies' as Barbara walks to the gate we run to catch her up.

Stooping at the gate Barbara hit's the intercom 'Commissioner Gordon with patient Isley's two guests'.

'Turn to face the camera please so we can see your face for confirmation, and please have your I.D ready' comes the gruff reply.

Steeping back, we all turn to the camera then after a few seconds there is a load buzz and the gates swing open 'over here ladies' a gruff voiced guard calls out while two other stand behind him with their weapons ready. As we walk to him Barbara holds her police badge up. 'Commissioner, ladies' he nods at us 'if you will follow us I will have to take your weapons'

'Sure' Dana shrugs as we follow him to the main building.

'If you will leave them here ladies under the circumstances you can sign for the lot Commissioner'

'Fine by me' Barbara replies turning to us she holds a box out 'belts and your gloves please ladies and your staff Batwoman'.

'Just don't touch the belts of the staff' Dana replies while drooping her staff in then unclasping her belt then drooping it and her gloves in 'they will shock you' Barbara just nods with a smirk while I drop my own belt and gloves in.

'Right ladies do you need anything before we go in only a lot of our patients won't be happy to see you'

I just shake my head 'can I get a cup of water?' Dana asks

'There is a water machine in the interview room set aside for you, now if you will all follow me' we all nod and follow him through the security gate.

After walking down several blank white corridors and through several large thick doors we arrive in the garden 'oh Schway' I gasp out stunned by the wide verity or bright vibrant flowers growing. 'I'm no botanist but even I know most these plants shouldn't be able to survive in our climate'

'All this' he waves his arm round 'is thanks to Isley and yes we checked none of it poisonous, I have no idea how but she done the same to the vegetable garden, we have so much we're selling it back to the city'

I just look round speechless 'I can see why you think she has changed' Dana whispers out.

Leading us over to a room off the garden we spot Ivy sat in a chair placed in the doorway in her prison uniform with a cup of water looking out at the flowers.

'Commissioner nice to see you again, it's even nice to see you Batwoman and a pleasure to meet you Batgirl' Ivy greets us in her deep sultry voice. Shifting in her seat to face us I can't help but be shocked by how stunning Ivy truly is with her big green eyes, long vibrant red hair down to her waist, pale skin, large breasts, tiny waist and long legs ever her bare feet look very sexy.

'Damn no wonder you have no trouble controlling men you are gorgeous' I squeak out as I feel my cheeks starting to burn.

Ivy just laughs 'yeah I get that a lot, and before you ask no I'm not using my pheromones to affect you they don't work on women even if they are Bisexual or gay'.

'So why did you want to see my Isley' Dana ask while fetching two cups of water and handing one to me.

'My therapist suggested I say sorry to as many of my victims as I can' Ivy runs her hand through her hair 'so first things first Batwoman I'm sorry I broke your nose and ribs and I'm sorry I used my mind control toxins to get Batman to attack you'. Ivy sighs 'now are the old Bat's still alive?'

'Yes' I reply before Dana does 'in fact one moment' I tap my communicator 'boss can you hear Ivy on my communicator'

'No' comes Bruce's reply 'but I can hear and see her via Dana's video link'

'Ivy anything you have to say to them say to me I have a video link in my cowl and the first Batman is recording it' Dana grunts out then sits down cross legged in front of Ivy

'Ok well first off hello Batman' Ivy waves at Bruce via Dana's cowl 'I might as well start with you I'm sorry for all the times I tried to kill you and the others also I wanted to thank you for trying to save me on the cruise ship'.

'Tell her the best apology would be for her to stay there till she has been declared sane'.

Sipping my water, I look at Ivy 'he says the best thanks would be for you to stay here till you are better' she just nods.

'Tell Nightwing he owes me dinner' Ivy laughs at my shocked face 'I stuck his head between my breasts once as he kept mouthing off they were fake' she gives us a wink which makes me and Dana laugh while Barbara smirks.

'Batgirl' as I look up Ivy shakes her head 'I meant the first one sorry for the trouble me, Harley girl and Live wire gave you and Supergirl' I hide my grin as Barbara shifts slightly.

'And finally Robin I know what joker did to you he used some of my toxins so I'm just as guilty so I'm sorry and I hope you were able to get on with your life'

'Is that everything Isley?' Barbara asks

'For the bat's yes but I need to say sorry to you although it should be your Father as he was commissioner at the time but you will have to do. Sorry for all the damage over the years and all the times I must have dragged him away from key points in your life'

I notice Ivy is trying not to cry 'is it safe to touch you Isley?' she looks up shocked that I called her buy her real name. 'Yes I can control my body's toxins' she chokes out as I sit next to her on the chair and pull her in to a hug while she buries her head in my hair.

'Better?' I ask once she pulls away.

'Yes thank you it's a long time since anyone has dared to hug me'

'Isley you said you knew what happened to Robin how did you?' I ask

She just chuckles 'simple I'm the one who saved Harley'

'Ask her how' Bruce grunts over my communicator.

'How did you save Harley?' I ask puzzled

'This will take a while so let's get more comfortable' standing up Isley extends her hands and three bushes spring up and she flops in to one. 'Well you could have poisoned me when I hugged you so I'll trust you' I sit down on another bush while Dana takes the other and Barbara takes the chair Isley was sat in. 'you hungry?' Isley asks looking round at us but we all shake our head.

'After the ship sunk I used the seaweed to supply my body with oxygen and made my way ashore. I hid in the woods near old Arkham while I recovered and when they shut it down I moved in under it no one knew I was there but I knew that the Clown and Harley where there though. I also knew they had Robin but I didn't help them' Ivy lets out a sigh. 'But then I didn't help him either so that doesn't mean much anyway after her fight with the first Batgirl Harley literally landed right on top of me while I was sleeping. I used my toxins to keep her unconscious and treated her broken bones from the fall' I notice Barbara let out a breath 'I bet she is thinking thank god I didn't kill her' I think to myself.

'When she did wake up Harley was broken completely all trace of her bubbly personality was gone she just sat there staring in to space. She didn't move not even to eat wouldn't talk and trust me you normally couldn't get Harley to shut up. In the end I took her to the one person I could trust not turn us both in'.

'You took her to Crane didn't you' Barbara asks Isley just nods.

'It took years and Harley and me had to hide in his attic whenever the police checked on him which is when we found Harley was pregnant. I think that is what brought Harley out of her shock to begin with. Once Jonathan had cured Harley we all went our separate ways to keep me and Harley safe. Jonathan moved to New York, I moved in with Harley till she got settled with her daughter' Isley grins and rubs her stomach while wiping away a tear 'Harley called her Pam after me' wiping my own tear away I look back as Isley starts to talk again. 'After that I moved back under Arkham and that was the last I saw of them. Till I visited Harley when the Clown came back her Granddaughters are a lot like Harley used to be'

'Isl.. Pam is it ok if I call you Pam? Can I ask you something I always wondered about?' Dana blurts out.

'I don't like my name but you can call me Red if you want Harley always used to and yes ask away I need to be more open if I want to get out of here'

'How did you get your powers? I know you were born with your immune system but I never knew how you can control plants'

'You know in all my years you are the only person who has ever dared to ask me that Batwoman' she smirks. 'It was the side effect of several experiments I conducted on myself to try and restore my fertility so I could have children of my own' Dana and me both pull her into a hug as she starts to cry again. 'Sorry I shouldn't have asked' Dana's replies slightly muffled by Isley's thick red hair as she strokes it.

'It's ok' Isley shrugs 'you didn't know I was infertile did you?' me and Dana shake our heads

'No we saw your record on the computer but not the medical section'

'One of the doctors at old Arkham thought that might be why I hated men so much who knows maybe she was right now humans don't damage the environment so much I can try and find out if that is the root cause if you will pardon the pun'

'I'm sorry to break this up but visiting time is over Commissioner' one of the guard's calls over

Nodding we all get up 'will you come see me again?'

'I will Red' I pull her in to another hug 'me too' Dana hugs her too

'Any time you want to see them or me just ask the guards to call the station Red'

'Thank you commissioner'

'When it's just us call me Barbara and Red my father always said the only truly incurable of all you so called rouges was the clown as you call him'

'Thanks I hope to prove him and the first Batman right if for no other reason so I can visit Harley'

We all just nod as we walk back out of the garden I wave at Red and smile as she waves back.

Climbing back on the glider with Dana behind me I grin at Barbara 'bye Commissioner'

'Bye ladies and Batgirl god job with Red I think that hug really did help'

…


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

hey guys and gals I have good news and bad news good news only one more chapter to go, bad news I have no idea when I'll get time to work on it as it is I hoped to get this out before Christmas.

…

Chapter 18

…

swinging my glider round to land back in the cave I feel Dana let go of my waist then jump off.

'Ok that was fun' grinning Dana pulls her cowl off.

'yeah it was, and you are so taking me for a spin on your bike sometime' I tell Dana while pointing a finger at her.

'deal' giggling Dana pulls her cowl off and walks away, pulling my own cowl off I follow her.

'Well what do you two think?' Bruce calls out as we walk in to the main are of the cave.

'I think she is genuinely sorry for what she did' I tell him while shrugging.

'Me too you could tell when she was talking she was excited about how clean our technology is now'

'I have to admit I always thought if we had treated the world better Ivy would have never gone down the path she did' pausing Bruce gives us a contemplative look.

'there is a chance with cloning technology as it is now we might be able her have her own child,'

'what!' we both shout.

'it hasn't been announced yet but Wayne Enterprises has been working with the Amazons to allow them to have children with each other the first children where born a few weeks ago, and so far they are doing fine'.

'whoa that could really help Red a lot Bruce it would give her something to strive for'.

'I agree which is why once it is announced I'll suggest she be added to the program as long as as her doctor's agree she is mentally stable enough'.

Nodding we both walk over to the stairs 'I'm going to call Terry and check we are still on to all visit Max then do some training'.

'I've got some paperwork to do for the grant Bruce is giving the clinic once it's done I'll join you for some training'.

…

heading in to the training area a few hours later I duck as one of the drones comes flying at me.

'Hey watch it' I yell over to Dana

'sorry Cassie', she yells back 'so all done with the grant paperwork?'

'yeah once it clears it can offer more free care to those who can't afford it'

'schway so you want to train together or on your own? I set the drones to look like Scarecrow'

'on my own if I get lost in my training I might attack you by mistake'

Dana just gives me a confused look before walking in to the control room.

Taking a few deep breaths to centre my self while I close my eyes when I reopen them I'm now stood in a warehouse.

Looking round I tense as I hear movement behind me ducking I grab the arm of the person trying to punch me and throw them over me only to see Scarecrow land hard on her back.

'I'm so going to enjoy this I mutter to my self.'

letting her stagger to her feet I quickly kick her leg hard enough to break it at the knee causing her to crumple to the ground grabbing her head I smash it in to my knee breaking her nose.

'again' I yell out to Dana who simply resets the drone without comment.

Spinning I kick the drone instantly in the chest cracking ribs then throw her against one of the walls before pining her with to it with a Batarang's through the shoulder.

Pulling back a few steps I then hit her with some ice Batarang's freezing her solid. I then hit her with a final Batarang which explodes covering me in oil.

'what was that?' Dana yells out as the simulator shuts down showing a mangled drone.

'that was what I have to keep locked away every time I fight' I bluntly reply. 'now I need a shower before we go see Max I'll see you in a little while'

…

stepping out of Terry's car behind Jason I can't help but shiver a little from the chill.

Following the others in while Dana gets directions to Max's room from the guy at the front desk.

'come on guys this way'

following Dana we start walking down halls with Dana waving or smiling at people as we pass.

'how do you know all these people?'

'well some of the interns I have seen round campus and the doctor's have given lectures to my class or did you forget I'm studying to be a doctor Jason'

'based on his sheepish look I think it far to say that yes he did Dana' I reply while smiling at Jason

'Cassie your supposed to be on my side' he wines playfully.

'trust me Jason when it comes to us guys women have no problem ganging up on us' Terry calls back to us.

'got that right McGinnius' Dana adds while playfully swatting his shoulder.

Pausing we step out of the way of a dark haired doctor while she pushes some sort of monitor down the hall.

'are you four here to see Miss Gibson?'

turning we see a blonde nurse step out of a room to our right

'Yeah we are is Max ok?'

'not yet but she will be, go right on in she is awake'

nodding we walk in to Max's room

'Damn am I glad to see you guys!' Max yells out as we walk through the door.

'Max' Dana yells while pulling said person in to a tight hug.

'ah Dana watch my ribs' Max groans out.

'Sorry' Dana yells out while quickly pulling back

'so how are you Max?' Terry asks while sitting down in a chair pulling Dana in to his lap.

'my body is one giant bruise, I'm covered in cuts, I have a bullet hole in my shoulder, that damn knife pierced my bowls so I have no control of them at the moment and I lost a lot of blood apart from that I'm just peachy Terry' Max replies while giving him a dirty look.

'sorry' he replies

'so when will they operate on your bowls then?' I ask

'couple of days they need to let my body replace all of the lost blood before they will risk it, till then I'm on a liquid diet' Max groans.

'at least your alive' Jason adds

'point to the bird boy' Max jabs a finger at Jason for emphasis.

'Don't call me that bird girl' Jason groans out while Max sticks her tongue out at him while the rest of us try not to laugh.

Pushing Jason in to the other chair I plop down in his lap.

'so glad to see you are going to be ok Max'

'all thanks to you and Dana Cassie, so I miss anything?'

'just Cassie really trashing one of the training drones earlier after we visited Ivy'

I squirm a little at there questioning looks

'screw it' I mutter to my self 'I've been looking for a good time to tell you guys this but my birth name isn't Cassandra Cain it's Cassandra al Ghul'

'as in Talia and Ra's al Ghul' Terry interrupts me.

'Talia is my Mother but I will never acknowledge that thing as my Grandfather' I spit venomously.

'when I was born the Cain's had just had a still born daughter a few minutes before too keep my safe from her father my Mum gave me to them, then when is was fifteen she excommunicated us from the league of shadows to keep me safe from him'

'is that when' Terry trails off

'yeah it's when he took over her body by that point I had known the truth since I was ten and mum didn't want me to have to watch that.' wiping away tears I bury my face in Jason's neck'

'Cassie you are still the girl we knew ok, admittedly a lot more scary version but still the same girl but is Bruce?

'no he's not my dad' I answer while sniffling a little, 'he knew who I was the minute he saw me and tested my DNA I always hoped the Batman was my dad but if Mum knew who it was she never said'

'girl' Max calls over from her bed 'get over here so I can give you a damn hug' smiling I slip on to the bed and carefully hug her.

'like Terry said Cassie you are still the same girl, and we still want you with us' looking up I smile at Dana.

'Thanks you guys'


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

…

Chapter 19

…

humming to my self I continue working on the underside of my new car till I see four fury legs walking up then one lifts.

'Ace you pee on my car I'll neuter you' I yell out causing him to whimper and run off.

'Max don't threaten Ace' I hear Bruce yell out from somewhere else in the cave.

Rolling my eyes I push my self out from under the car and sit up as Dana walks over checking my new black car out.

'nice car Max'

'thanks it's a present from my parents think it's a combined graduation, glad your better, sorry we haven't been around deal'

Dana just nods while looking puzzled 'what is it I recognise it but not sure where from'

'it's a nineteen sixty seven Chevy impala' I reply proudly while patting my dream car.

'oh that's where I know it from, that show you used to watch with your dad' I just nod while wiping my hands on the cover all's I'm wearing.

'we'll we better get changed you sure your going to be ok it's only been a month since Scarecrow almost killed you after all'

'according the doctor's I'm fully healed Bruce made me run the simulator a few times yesterday as well and he said I'm good'

…

turning to go back up stairs to the mansion as I don't I have a new suit I paused as I heard someone cough behind me.

Turning I raise an eyebrow as Dana stands behind me grinning while holding a box.

'and where do you think your going Max?'

'Home?'

'nope, we have something for you' opening the box Dana passes me I grin as I see the black suit with a blue bird on the front. Surging forward I grab Dana in a hug while she pats my back.

'go get changed Max' pulling from the hug she shoves me toward the changing area.

Stepping back out a few minutes later I adjust my built while walking over to the others by the computer.

'Jason, Cassie you too take old Gotham it's been mostly quiet but in my experience that means something big is coming'.

The two just nod before walking off.

'Dana you check the parks and surrounding area'

'ok I might do a little window shopping at the mall if it's quit Dad's birthday is soon'.

Bruce gives her a look

'ok,ok no window shopping' pausing to kiss Terry's check Dana walks to her bike.

'Terry you check the clubs and so on'

'what about me Bruce?' I ask

'you can take the dock's Max mostly quite but there has a rise in drugs use in the city so unless they are making it here they are shipping it in'.

'either way the dock's are a good bet'. I reply nodding.

'come on Max' Cassie calls over I'll drop you off nodding I walk over then grab on to Cassie's waist.

Slipping off the glider I wave to Cassie as she takes off looking round I start jumping roofs towards the older empty warehouses after three hours f looking around I spot someone walking in to a darkened warehouse.

Slipping in through a sky light I stop dead and stare at a very familiar figure in a white coat working on some chemicals.

'Bruce I found her' I snarl

'Max don't be stupid' Dana cuts in, 'just gas her before she can shoot, stab or gas you again'.

'way ahead of you' I reply while pulling my blow pipe out after taking aim at the back Scarecrow's unprotected neck I press the fire button.

And grin as she slumps forward smacking her head on the table on the way down.

'got her now get here before I decide to get a few kicks in'.

'the police are on the way'

…

walking down the stairs to the cave I can faintly hear Bruce and Max talking.

'ok I think I got it now let's try this again Bruce'

stopping at the bottom of the stairs I can see Max in her Nightwing suit looking at my bike while Bruce is looking at something on the screen of the computer.

'Max why are you staring at my bike?'

'Huh oh hi Dana' Max calls out after looking round at me.

'me and Bruce are testing some changes I made to my suit if we can get it to work we should be able to do chemical analysis and finger print recognition'

'the only problem is the suits don't have the power to proses the information, which means using the computers processor which is what we are trying to avoid'

nodding I sit down on my bike 'can't you just put a faster processor in the suits?'

Bruce shakes his head 'they already have the best system's in them, at the moment you can only run one or the other which will have to do for now'

'on plus side it's rare we will have to run both finger print recognition and chemical analysis at same time' Max calls out as she walks off to change.

'why can't you use the same processor the computer uses?'

'the suits don't have the power to run it' Bruce replies

'well let's hope someone develops a better less power intensive processor or a better power source then, as it stands how long will it take to add this'

'a few hours I'll need to upload the software and add the sensor to each suit'

'schway, oh I almost forgot Terry sent me down to remind you about your trip to New Arkham later'

Bruce just nods while turning back to the computer.

...

looking out the window of the car as we pull up. I can't help but narrow my eyes at the sight of New Arkham.

'you sure about this Bruce?' Terry calls back from the drivers seat.

'someone has to keep an eye on her since Kara isn't around and Clark can't stand seeing her like that it just leaves me.'

Terry just nods before putting his feet up on the dash board while puling one of his course books out.

Climbing out of the car I walk over to dock for the boat not many people around apart from the guards but it's not that surprising for a midday visit.

'please form an orderly cue folks the scanner is broke so we have to use a hand held this will take a little long and sorry for inconvenience' one of the guards yells out.

Joining the cue I wait as the guards run the scanner over us one after the other. Thankfully not taking too long.

'Mr Wayne!' turning to the older guard coming over to the boat after we reach the dock on the island I accept his hand as he helps me out of the boat.

'surprised to see you here sir, I can remember when you where on the parole board why are you here?'

'I thought it was about time I saw what my money paid for with the special prisoner'

the guard just nods.

'I'll lead you down my self, but just to warn you she can be very rude, she has a tendency to strip of in front of male guards to the point she mostly only has female guards or old timers like me'

nodding I start to follow him through the gates pausing I look over to see Ivy working in the garden. Pointing with my cane I turn to the guard.

'I can remember when she was one of the most feared women in Gotham'

'yeah me too but she has been the best person in here the only thing she complains about is her cell being too cold now and then'

as if she can hear us Ivy looks up and smiles at us.

'shall we sir?'

'yes lead on'

following the guard down a flight of stairs I stop in front of a cell bathed in red light.

It's sole occupant a blond haired women glares at us from her cot

'oh great what do you want you batty old man' I narrow my eyes at her as she emphasized the words bat and man.

'behave Galatea or I'll use the gas'

she just roles 'whatever did you come for a free show old man' standing up she loosens her jumpsuit partly exposing her chest

'you where right she is very rude'. Turning away I start to walk out just as Galatea mutters.

'I miss Kara at least she was fun to rile up'

…

...OMAKE...

rolling my eyes at the noise coming from the room next to mine I tighten the sash on my black bathrobe before stepping out in the hallway.

'damn it are the twins fighting again?, I only got back an hour ago' turning I hide a snicker at the sight of my best friend Maria. He normally straight neat black hair is all other the place while her own white bathrobe is hanging off one shoulder.

'not one word Helena' she threatens while pointing at me

'Aw would I mock the mighty Huntress' I ask in mock surprise.

'yes Helena you would now can we please see what those two are arguing about?'

comes the scolding tone of my mother

turning round I pout at my mother Selina Kyle

'stop pouting that hasn't worked since you where six'

walking past us she bangs on the door

'Carolyn Laurel Lance, Sarah Moria Lance you both have ten seconds to get out here and explain why you are arguing at five o'clock in the morning'

'what I miss' comes a sleepy response from behind me and Maria. Turning we see Lisa west better known as the Flash stood behind us in a over large red shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on the front running a hand through her red hair.

'just the twins fighting Lisa go back to bed'

before any of us can respond a short grey haired women comes storming past us

'oh crap' I mutter as the three of us press our selves against the wall 'the twins are for it now waking my mother was bad enough but aunt Dinah looks pissed'

Aunt Dinah doesn't even bother to nock on the door she just kicks it open and barges in scrambling over to the door we see Aunt Dinah has both blonde haired twins by the ear while glaring at them.

'now would either of my darling daughters care to explain why on the anniversary of their Father's death they are making enough noise to wake up the whole house?'

both twins grimace as she tightens her grip on their ears.

...OMAKE...

Arrow: Carolyn Laurel Lance (Dinah Lance, Oliver Queen)

Black Canary: Sara Moira Lance (Dinah Lance, Oliver Queen)

Huntress: Maria Sage (Helena Bertinelli, Vic Sage (Question))

Flash: Lisa West (Linda Parker (TV reporter), Wally West)

Catwoman: Helena Kyle (Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne)

...

AN

sorry if you wanted a big fight I tried but it mirrored the last so much it seemed dull. So I figured Max should end it quick and easy.

this is the end of the road. on the plus I side I added an Omake introducing the main characters along with a list of there names codename and parents who would have been in the third arc I hope you liked this story and thanks to all who have added it and me to the favourite and or follow list you guys and gals rock.


End file.
